preparados listos NAVIDAD!
by majitop
Summary: Bueno ya sera Navidad y todos se preparan!. Pero para la fiesta de Navidad invitaran a Hoboken... que tal se llevaran? tal vez las cosas den un giro. Descubrelo. MI PRIMER ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD yaaay
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno… el especial de navidad… AL FIN LLEGO A SUS MONITORES! yaaay! siéntense, acomódense, tomen su botana favorita porque mi fic empezara en…. (2 horas después) YA!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Planes e invitaciones para Navidad<strong>

Todos los animales estaban reunidos en la tienda de regalos escuchando diferentes ideas para navidad.

Faltan 20 días para noche buena y como ya saben… nos repartiremos puestos para este año, para la ñavidad –dice Kowalski

No es navidad? –pregunta Mayna

Es ñavidad por los niños! –responde Cabo emocionado

Pero ya que tenemos más chiquitas –Cuando Kowalski termino de decir esto. Todos voltean a ver a Mayna y a Izzy

QUE? Tengo algo en la nariz? o tal vez una mancha? –pregunta Izzy sacando un espejo para verse

Tengo un barrito o qué? –pregunta Mayna tocándose toda la cara

Si tienes uno en la mejilla –dice Julien apuntándole el lugar

QUE? –Mayna ve el espejo de Izzy- DAME ESO! –se revisa la mejilla y no tenía nada. Julien se empieza a matar de la risa

JAJA! caíste! no puedo creer que te lo creíste! no puedo ni respirar JAJA! –Julien se seco unas lagrimas de felicidad, él no podía parar de reír. Cuando en eso Mayna lo golpea en el estomago para que se callara y Julien cae al suelo

Mayna! –grita Marlene. Ayudando a Julien a pararse

Qué? –pregunta Mayna incrédulamente y Kowalski continua hablando

OK?... en fin… habrá nuevos puestos así que esperemos que sean unos buenos. Y para terminar el zoo estará cerrado 2 semanas una antes de Navidad y la semana de Navidad…. Tal vez le den a Alice otra semana de vacaciones–termina de decir Kowalski

Ya sé hagamos una fiesta! En toda esa semana antes de Navidad! –dice Julien muy emocionado

Esa es una idea tan estup… -Skipper no puedo terminar su frase

ESTUPENDA!... –Todos ven extrañados a Mayna. Ella se para en una mesa para que todos puedan verla- no creí decir esto pero… Julien esa es la mejor idea que has tenido! hagamos eso…una fiesta!

Y… -Izzy se para al lado de Mayna- invitamos al zoo de Hoboken!

QUE? Hoboken en serio? –preguntan todos sin entender el por qué Hoboken

Si compartiremos más con ellos y nos conoceremos mejor –aclara Izzy

Allí esta Ronda! –grita Marlene

Y Clemson! –gritan ahora los lémures

SAVIO! –gritan los pingüinos, los lémures, Marlene y Burt

Pero en Hoboken esta Lulú… verdad Phil? –dice Mayna con un acento muy picaron. Phil empieza a decir algo- WHO SAID?

Dijo que "SI! invitemos a Hoboken, estoy de acuerdo con la idea!" –traduce Mason y las chicas dejan salir un AWWNS!

Y recientemente esta Doris nada perdemos. Allí están nuestros enemigos y amigos solo en este mes todos somos amigos –Dice Izzy con una sonrisa en el rostro

Izzy tiene razón… todos somos amigos y estaré tranquilo ya que Hans no está –Mayna sonríe al comentario de Skipper- En fin… Kowalski opciones navideñas

Yo propongo que en la decoración pongamos unos muérdagos –propone Kowalski

Y ponemos corazones, y vestimos a Mort de Cupido –cuando termina de decir esto Skipper le da una bofetada a Kowalski-POR FAVOR! es navidad no San Valentín!

No sería mala idea! –Dice Marlene- La verdad es que podemos poner tres y con algo que Kowalski construya podemos hacer que aparezcan en un lugar y en otro cuando menos esperemos.

Y que sean tres colores diferentes –dice Izzy como si la mente de ella y de Marlene estuvieran conectadas en ese instante

Y que tengan listón serian rojo, verde y violeta. El rojo seria para un besito, verde para un abrazo y por último violeta para decir algo que sienten en ese momento o felicitaciones –concluye Mayna. Era oficial las tres chicas estaban conectadas en ese momento

Si tiene razón eso sería genial! –dice Cabo entusiasmado

SHI! besitos! –dice Rico tirando besos

Pero como las tres completaron todo como si supieran lo que pensaba la otra? –pregunta Mourice

Cosas de chicas! – dicen las chicas juntas

Oigan y si también intercambiamos regalos? –propone Cabo

Buena idea joven Cabo... intercambiemos con los tontos de Hoboken –dice Skipper

Ahora la pregunta del millón…. Quien le dice a Hoboken? –pregunta Julien. Y todos se ven entre si

Yo no puedo! –dice Burt y se va rápido del lugar

NOSOTROS TAMPOCO! –dicen Bada, Bing, Roy y Joey. Casi todos se van dejando solos a los lémures, pingüinos, Marlene, Izzy y Mayna

Lo hacemos a la suerte? –pregunta Mayna

Si! –responden todos

Va a ser así –cuando Julien termino de decir eso. Los lémures, Cabo y Rico salen corriendo

Cobardes –murmura Izzy

Yo no puedo salir del zoo así que JAJA! –se burla Marlene

Yo tengo que hacer el invento –se defiende Kowalski- solo quedan ustedes tres

Mayna, Izzy…. quieren que vayamos a Hoboken? –pregunta Skipper

No tenemos nada que hacer –dice Mayna

Estoy un poco aburrida –dice Izzy

De acuerdo –dicen las dos chicas

Pero sería en la semana antes de Navidad el día lunes –dice Kowalski

No nos queda de otra así que el lunes nos iremos a Hoboken –dice Skipper dirigiéndose a Mayna y a Izzy. Ellas asienten con la cabeza. Y se encaminan a sus hábitats. Kowalski toma del brazo a Izzy y esperan quedarse solos

Que vas a hacer? –le pregunta Kowalski a Izzy

Tranquilo yo sé lo que hago –responde Izzy

Como la vez que hiciste volar a mis compañeros? –pregunta Kowalski recordando de cuando Izzy mezclo por accidente unos líquidos y los pingüinos salieron volando pero estuvieron bien no se lastimaron…. demasiado

Fue un accidente –dice Izzy no muy convencida- pero ahora estoy confiada tengo un plan para ellos dos –Izzy pone una cara de malévola

Amo cuando pones esa cara –dice Kowalski dándole un cálido beso a Izzy

Me preocupa que no acepten los de Hoboken –dice Izzy muy preocupada

Los convencerán yo lo sé –dice Kowalski confiado de eso

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les pareció el primer Chapter? dejen reviews si son malos mejor no los pongan<strong>_

_**Izzy: YA FALTA POCO PARA NAVIDAD!**_

_**YO: YAAAY! les regalare amor a todos ustedes**_

_**Skipper: más que todo a tu L….*lo golpea un objeto no identificado***_

_**Yo: cállate! **_

_**Mayna: en fin… esperen el siguiente capítulo porque…**_

_**Marlene: vendrán sorpresas, planes, y cosas que nunca…**_

_**Izzy: se imaginaron!... solo aquí en este especial de Navidad**_

_**Julien: lo volvieron a hacer!**_

_**siento que fue corto pero bueno el siguiente sera mejor**_

_**Dejen reviews y grazie por leer**_


	2. invitacion

_**Sigamos escribiendo esto…. 18 DIAS PARA NOCHE BUENA! jajaja que no llevo la cuenta pues! **_

_**espero que les guste este**_

* * *

><p><strong>Invitando a Hoboken<strong>

Ya era lunes de la semana antes de Navidad. Skipper se levanto temprano sabia que de New York a Hoboken no era un camino corto.

Skipper que haces? –pregunta Kowalski con dificultades para despertarse

Voy a despertar a las chicas para en caminarnos a hoboken ya –responde Skipper firme

Son las 5 a.m! –dice Kowalski viendo al reloj- en serio vas a salir ya?

Sabes que tenemos que llegar antes para invitar a los tontoken –Kowalski se reí por el comentario de su líder.

Tu ve a despertar a Mayna y yo a Izzy –dice Kowalski. Skipper asiente y sale al hábitat de Mayna. Cuando llega la ve dormida, era tan tierna verla dormida

_Que linda te ves así –_dice Skipper en su mente, saca un megáfono y lo enciende- DESPIERTA! –grita Skipper por el megáfono dándole el gran susto a Mayna. Ella se queda prensada en el techo de su hábitat y ve a Skipper ya lo mataba

TE VOY A MATAR! –amenaza Mayna y por accidenten se suelta y Skipper la toma para que Mayna no caiga al suelo violentamente- Bueno ahora falta despertar a Izzy

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el hábitat de Izzy<strong>_

Kowalski entro cautelosamente y ve a Izzy profundamente dormida. Él se sienta a la par de Izzy.

Izzy…. Izzy –empieza a decir Kowalski para despertar a Izzy agitándole el hombro suevemente- despierta linda –Izzy empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a Kowalski. Ella le regala una sonrisa

Hola, qué hora es? –pregunta Izzy sentándose

Las 5 a.m. –Izzy abre los ojos como platos- Skipper quiere salir ya

5 minutos más? –pregunta Izzy

Creo que eso no es posible Izzy, debemos salir ya! –dice Skipper firme como siempre. Kowalski e Izzy se asustan porque de la nada aparece Skipper con Mayna

MIRA! hubieras mandado a Kowalski o Cabo para despertarme! –le reclamaba Mayna a Skipper

Algo es algo –dice Skipper. Mayna pone los ojos en blanco- Salimos ya?

Bueno ya que –se para Izzy- Te veo en la tarde Kowalski –Izzy le da un cálido beso en los labios a Kowalski. Los tres amigos empiezan a caminar, pero Mayna se detiene y ve un camión de carga que usan los humanos para llevarlos de un zoo a otro.

Oigan y si nos vamos en eso? –pregunta Mayna señalando al camión

Buena idea chiquita –dice Skipper. Todos suben al camión. Lo encienden y Skipper empieza a manejar camino a Hoboken

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 horas después en central park<strong>_

Alice empezó a poner su alimentador automático para los animales mientras ella no estaba. Cuando termino salió muy feliz del zoo. Y los animales se juntaron en el hábitat de Julien

Skipper y las chicas ya salieron camino a Hoboken. Así que solo daré unos papeles a quien le toque un punto rojo se encargaran de planear la decoración –dice Kowalski y empieza a repartir unos papeles

Yo tengo uno –dice Marlene

Nosotros también –dicen al mismo tiempo Mason, Burt, Bada y Roy

Ustedes discutan que hacer en la decoración y nosotros buscamos adornos y regalos –dice Cabo con tono de liderazgo que solo Skipper tenia

Está bien "capitán" –dijo Marlene haciendo comillas con sus patas

* * *

><p><em><strong>En hoboken<strong>_

Skipper, Mayna e Izzy ya estaban llegando a Hoboken pero resulto un pequeño… pleito

POR QUE ME PREGUNTASTE SI PODEMOS INVITAR A KITKA!-reclamaba furiosa Mayna

Izzy toma el volante – Izzy tomo el volante y Skipper se puso enfrente de Mayna- no te pongas celosa chiquita, solo fue una broma –Skipper le sonríe coquetamente a Mayna y la ve con una mira de dulzura. Mayna se derretía con esa mirada pero no se iba a dejar caer rápidamente.

Invitemos a Kitka pues! y aprovechamos a invitar a la hermosa nutria macho de central park –dice Mayna con el propósito de poner celoso a Skipper. A Skipper se le borra la sonrisa del rostro

Hablas de Antonio? –pregunta Izzy recordando a esa nutria. Skipper se puso demasiado celoso

Que tiene de especial ese tal Antonio? –pregunta Skipper re furioso y celoso. Las chicas se empezaron a reír- QUE ES TAN CHISTOSO?

Te gusta molestarme pero cuando te molesto ahí no verdad? –pregunta Mayna con una sonrisa picarona. Skipper empezó a respirar hondo

Pero mi profesión es molestarte –dice Skipper molestando a Mayna

Y la mía también, no te salvas de nada –dice Mayna

Parecen esposos –Skipper y Mayna en a Izzy seriamente- se pelean y se reconcilian rápido

Calladita te ves más bonita –dicen Skipper y Mayna al mismo tiempo. Izzy con un palo de bambú (GANAS CON EL PALO DE BAMBU) presiona el freno violentamente y Skipper cae y Mayna solo se mueve violentamente pero no se cae por que sus garras se aferran al asiento

Creo que ya llegamos –dice Izzy viendo una gran reja enfrente de ella

Si creo que si –dice Skipper sobándose la cabeza. Los tres salen del camión y entran al zoo… Para ser sincera… ERA UN ASCO!- recuerdo que era limpio cuando bueno nunca fue limpio. La única vez limpio fue cuando nos perdimos aquí con mi equipo

Después nos contaras –dice Mayna. Ellos se adentran un poco más al zoo y la reja se cierra violentamente; y ellos se asustan por el golpe de la reja. Nadie volteo a ver para atrás por el miedo y Mayna abre los ojos como platos y respiraba violentamente

Que sucede? –le pregunta Izzy. Mayna traga saliva y siento un gran escalofrió que recorría su espalda

Tenemos invitadas e invitado! –dice Savio apareciendo atrás de Mayna su cola recorría la espalda de Mayna ese era el escalofrío

SAVIO ALEJATE! venimos a invitar a todos a una fiesta necesito que reúnas a todos ahora –dice Skipper con autoridad

Ya estamos aquí –dice Clemson atrás de ellos. Estaba acompañado de Lulú, Ronda y Doris

SKIPPER! VENISTE POR MI! –grita Doris con emoción abrazando a Skipper. Mayna sintió como los celos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Nunca sintió algo así

EJEM! en realidad tenemos algo que decir! –dice Mayna poniéndose enfrente de ambos separándolos. Doris recordó que Mayna estaba enamorada de Skipper y se siento mal

Emmm –dijo Skipper parándose al lado de Mayna- Veníamos a preguntarles si querían estar en nuestra fiesta de navidad esta semana y participar en un evento para los niños les gustaría? –Todos se ven entre ellos. Una voz extrañadamente familiar quebró el silencio

Y para qué? ¿Para humillarnos? –dice la voz misteriosa

Qué? NO! en este mes todos somos amigos –dice Izzy feliz- MUESTRATE VOZ MISTERIOSA! –cuando Izzy dijo eso una sombra sale a la luz para mostrarse era nada más ni nada menos que…

* * *

><p><em><strong>quien creen que es la voz misteriosa? pista: es un enemigo wuajaja Bueno esta facil!<strong>_

_**me encanta dejarlos en suspenso fíjense! jajajaja **_

_**Izzy: siempre dejas algo en suspenso**_

_**Cabo: como la otra vez *sollozos***_

_**Yo: es divertido! YAAAY!**_

_**Skipper: no te tuvieron que dar "adrenalina" verdad?**_

_**Yo: no… pero estaba rica! **_

_**Mayna: bueno… dejen sus reviews **_

_**Marlene: ¿GRAISY DONDE ESTAS?**_


	3. inician los pleitos

_**saben algo? 17 DÍAS PARA NOCHE BUENA! siiii! tal vez lleve la cuenta en este fic… algo es algo no?... pero antes! felicitar a **_votresourire ACERTASTE!** & Graisy estuviste cerca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya empezaron los problemas<strong>

Y para qué? ¿Para humillarnos? –dice la voz misteriosa

Qué? NO! en este mes todos somos amigos –dice Izzy feliz- MUESTRATE VOZ MISTERIOSA! –cuando Izzy dijo eso una sombra sale a la luz para mostrarse era nada más ni nada menos que…

Hans? –preguntan Skipper y Mayna, se quedan como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Izzy los ve extrañada y se pone en la misma posición que ellos

Hans? –pregunta Izzy de la misma forma que Skipper y Mayna. Ambos ven a Izzy extrañados

Qué onda contigo? –pregunta Mayna

Esto le da un mejor efecto a este momento –responde Izzy con una sonrisa- Quien es Hans?

Te lo contare después –responde Mayna dándole golpecitos suaves a Izzy en el hombro

Creí que estabas en Dinamarca frailecillo descarado! –dice Skipper con cierta rabia

Sabía que me extrañarían así que salí de la caja y me vine a Hoboken de nuevo –dice Hans con cierta tranquilidad

Ahora otro pico que alimentar no? –dice Izzy burlándose. Hans la ve y se acerca a Izzy, ella retrocede un poco y se para al lado de Mayna

A ti no te conocía… ¿Quién eres linda? –pregunta Hans coquetonamente e Izzy se siente incómoda. Mayna se da cuenta de eso y jala a Izzy para que este mas lejos de Hans

En serio no la conocía a ella –dice Doris con recelo- ¿Quién eres?

Soy Izzy llegue al zoo después de que tú te fueras –Izzy sabía muy bien que ella era Doris la que hizo m… lata el corazón de Kowalski- tu eres Doris verdad?

Si. Como lo sabes? –pregunta Doris

Yo sé mucho de ti créeme –responde Izzy con cierto enojo recordando lo que Kowalski le dijo la vez pasada.

Déjame adivinar… Kowalski no deja de hablar de mi JAJAJA –se burlaba Doris. Izzy se pone de lo más furiosa

Para ser sincero… Ella es la novia de Kowalski -dice Skipper y Doris se queda en silencio

HUY! a Doris le salió el tiro por la culata –se burlo Clemson

Cállate Clemson –dice Doris. A Izzy se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

A que vinieron? –pregunta Lulú curiosa por la visita

A que… que? –pregunta Mayna olvidando el porqué- Así! les gustaría llegar a Central Park para celebrar Ñavidad? –vuelve a preguntar Mayna y todos los de Hoboken se miran entre ellos

Que hacemos aquí? –pregunta Savio pensando que no iban a celebrar navidad

Es cierto… Pasemos Navidad con ellos que les parece? –pregunta Lulú con un entusiasmo admirable

Estoy de acuerdo pero como nos llevaran de aquí hasta allá? –pregunta Ronda dándose cuenta de que tenían que tener un plan para eso

Pues iremos caminado y porque no? corriendo y saltando –bromea Skipper sacándole una sonrisa a todas las chicas menos a los chicos- no miren iremos en este camión. Ronda, Doris y Savio irán atrás, y el resto adelante

Me parece la idea –dice Ronda y todos asienten

Pero… podríamos tener más compañía no crees Skippy? –dice Doris con un tono seductor tomando la aleta de Skipper. Skipper se sintió incomodo y Mayna ya estaba a punto de explotar, Izzy se dio cuenta y toma el brazo de Mayna para prevenir alguna tontería

Podemos movernos? –pregunta Hans y pasa enfrente de Mayna y ella suspira en ese momento pero para relajarse. Hans lo toma de otra manera y atrae a Mayna hacia su cuerpo para que quedaran frente a frente

Ese suspiro fue para este galán? –dice Hans coquetonamente. Mayna lo ve extrañado y entonces Izzy se empieza a reír como loca. Skipper ve esa escena y se aleja rápidamente de Doris y llega a donde estaban Hans y Mayna, entonces jala a Mayna bruscamente para que no pasara nada más entre ellos. Entonces Izzy sonríe picaronamente

SUBANSE AL CAMION YA! –grita Skipper para que todos entraran. Todos se espantan pero entran y se quedaron solo Skipper, Mayna e Izzy. Skipper ve a Izzy quien no paraba de sonreír- SUBETE AL CAMION ES UNA ORDEN

TU AMI NO ME MADAS! –dice Izzy dejando claro eso

Porque sonreís así? –pregunta Mayna viendo al sonrisa de su amiga, quien simplemente señala para arriba de ellos. Skipper y Mayna ven arriba de ellos y estaban debajo de un muérdago

Besito… besito! –cantaba Izzy. Skipper se pone rojo y se va al camión rápidamente dejando a Mayna sola con Izzy- esto costara mucho más de lo que pensé

Tú crees? –dice Mayna en sarcasmo- Con que no me aparezca un muérdago con Hans todo estará bien para mí!

Vamos al camión Maynita –dice Izzy jalando a Mayna al camión ya las dos adentro. Skipper arranca el camión y se encaminan a Central Park

* * *

><p><em><strong>En Central Park<strong>_

Julien entro al hábitat de los pingüinos muy alterado.

GORDITOS! Necesito ideas! –grita Julien

Para qué? no creo que entre una idea a tu cabeza –se burla Kowalski

No hablo en serio! no se que regalarle a Marlene! –dice Julien

Que le querías regalar? –pregunta Cabo

Una foto mía o el calendario Julien –responde Julien sacando las dos cosas en la foto imagínense cualquier pose de Julien

Ese es tu problema Julien –dice Kowalski

Que muy guapo salgo en ambas? –pregunta Julien

NO NO! piensha en Marlene! –dice Rico

Pienso ella… Ahora que le gustara más? –vuelve a preguntar Julien. Y los pingüinos se golpean la cabeza con su aleta

Marlene lo único que quiere es algo que venga de tu corazón –dice Cabo tiernamente. Julien se queda pensando un rato

TIENE RAZON! –grita Julien- ya sé que le voy a regalar! –Julien sale velozmente del cuartel de los pingüinos.

Cuanto apuesto a que va a ser un mal regalo –apuesta Kowalski

MAL REGALO! –dice Rico- IGH! ÑAVIDAD!

Si Rico ya casi –dice Cabo

Tanto se tardaran ellos en venir de Hoboken hasta aquí? –pregunta Kowalski pensando que no habían llegado y ya era medio día

Quien sabe cuánto se tardan –dice Cabo

REGALOSH! –dice Rico recordándole a Kowalski que tenía que comprar un regalo a Izzy

CIERTO! Izzy! por los calzones de Newton se me olvido! –Kowalski se golpea su cabeza con la aleta pero muy fuerte- AUCH! ME DOLIO!

Tranquilo Kowalski te ayudaremos a buscar el regalo para Izzy –dice Cabo sonriente

SHI SHI! –dice Rico y tomando el auto rosado (XD)

VAMOS! –dice Kowalski agitado. Cuando llegan a las tiendas no había nada que ha Kowalski le impresionara para Izzy- NO AHÍ NADA!

Tranquilo ya veremos que ahí de interesante –tranquiliza Cabo a Kowalski y Rico continua conduciendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el camión <strong>_

COMO VOY A ODIARTE MUJER! NI TE ATREVAZ A DECIRLO SI TU ME ENSEÑASTE A QUERER! COMO UN VIEJO COMO UN NIÑOOO –cantaban "como voy a odiarte mujer" de sin bandera. Casi todos cantaban en el camión menos Skipper quien ya se había desesperado de esa canción

SE PUEDEN CALLAR! o canten otra! –grito Skipper quien ya se había hartado de la canción.

Skipper tranquilo cantaremos otra –dice Mayna y Savio toca la ventanita de la cabina. Izzy las desliza y Savio asoma su cabeza

OIGAN OIGAN –dice Savio

Que paso? –preguntan todos

LA GENTE ESTA MUY LOCA! –empezó Savio y todos siguen menos Mayna e Izzy

Esa ya esta gastada… cantemos otra –dice Izzy

NO TENGO DINERO NI NADA QUE DAR –empieza a cantar Clemson

LO UNICO QUE TENGO ES AMOR PARA AMAR! –sigue cantando Hans

y si no se callan los golpeare! –dice Skipper sin dejar el ritmo de la canción

HAY! que estrés! –molesta Mayna. Skipper la ve serio- no me mires así! ME DA MIEDO! –Mayna se esconde atrás de Izzy

Jeje quien sigue conduciendo? –pregunta Skipper y Clemson se apodera del volante. Skipper se recuesta en el asiento poniendo sus aletas atrás de la cabeza y cierra los ojos

Ya me aburrí –dice Izzy y se sienta, Mayna se sienta al lado de su amiga y Hans a punto de sentarse cuando…

Si te vas sentar aquí no quiero que hagas ningún movimiento –advierte Mayna y Hans se va a sentar a otro lado y Skipper suelta una risa

No te sale nada bien verdad? –pregunta Clemson en tono de burla

Sigue conduciendo mejor –ordena Hans. Mayna se recuesta en Izzy pero se levanta rápido

ERES DURA! –dice Mayna. Izzy se ríe en bajito

No soy tu almohada en primer lugar –se defiende Izzy

En parte si lo eres –dice sinceramente Mayna y se ríen las dos juntas. Mayna se vuelve a sentar al lado de Skipper. Él abre un ojo para verla- no espíes!

Jaja solo buscas una almohada verdad? –pregunta Skipper viendo sus intenciones

Sí, pero Izzy no es buena almohada –responde Mayna y recuesta su cabeza en el asiento. Skipper la atrae tiernamente y coloca la cabeza de Mayna en su pecho

Ahora yo soy tu almohada –dice Skipper sonriendo y abrazando a Mayna. Izzy coloca un disco y empieza la canción "LOVE STORY" de Taylor Swift. Skipper no le dio importancia a la canción y cerro sus ojos. Mayna vio de reojo a Izzy quien no paraba de sonreír

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles. And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase –empezó a cantar Mayna. Skipper quedo dormido. Izzy atreves de medios misterios también al igual que Hans. En eso la cola de Savio jala a Mayna llevándola atrás y dejándola enfrente de Doris

Mayna l-lo lamento creo que siempre he estado enamorada de Skipper que me emocione al verlo –dice Doris arrepentida

Descuida tu tranquila –dice Mayna relajada y regresa a la parte de adelanta y se vuelve a recostar sobre Skipper

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el zoo<strong>_

Los demás pingüinos llegaron a su cuartel cansados y un poco desanimados

No encontré nada para Izzy –dice Kowalski tirándose al suelo

Me sigue gustando el unicornio –dice Cabo y Rico lo golpea en la cabeza

Zapatos? –pregunta Cabo y Rico lo golpea mas fuerte

Collar? –pregunta Rico y Kowalski se queda pensando

Buena idea! o le podría fabricar uno –dice Kowalski y entra a su laboratorio. Cabo escucha un camión entrar al zoo velozmente y llegan a ver. Cuando salen rápidamente del camión Mayna e Izzy primero seguidas por los demás y Hans sale riéndose

Y-ya no le d-den el timón a Hans! –grita Clemson

PERO TU SE LO DISTE CABEZA HUECA! –grita Savio saliendo del camión

A la próxima sigo conduciendo yo! –dice Skipper y todos asienten

Al fin regresaron! –dice Marlene

Nos extrañaste? –dice Izzy en tono de burla

La verdad no… ni un poco –bromea Marlene

Ya no digo anda pues! –dice molesta Izzy y se empiezan a reír

Ahora es tiempo de repartirnos los puestos de este año –dice Skipper y Burt empieza a pasar una bolsa con los papeles

COCINA! –dice Mourice y junto a el se acercan Clemson, Phil, Lulú y Leonard

Musica! –dice Savio y de igual forma se acerca Roger, Rico, Ronda y Barry

Nosotros el árbol –dicen Kowalski, Doris y Mort

Nosotros la diversión –dice Hans, Bing y Joey

Yo soy un duende Feliz! –dice Cabo

En serio? YO SOY LA DUENDE ALEGRIA! –dice Izzy y con Cabo empiezan a saltar

Y tu Skipper? –pregunta Cabo. Skipper no tenía cara muy alegre

Santa! –dice Izzy tomando la tarjeta de Skipper

Como el año pasado –dice Skipper sin animos

Y tu Mayna? –pregunta Marlene

Es secreto! –dice Mayna escondiendo su tarjeta e Izzy se la arrebata y queda con la boca abierta

ERES …. –Izzy se queda en suspenso

* * *

><p><em><strong>chan chan! otra vez los dejo en suspenso jajajaja :'D me encanta hacer estooo<strong>_

_**Que puesto creen que le toco a Mayna?**_

_**Izzy: yo me quede con la boca abierta**_

_**Marlene: MAJO ya viste que Graisy regreso solo por mi! **_

_**Mayna: ella nos ama a nosotros y a Majo no**_

_**yo: callense! todos me quieren soy adorable! **_

_**Skipper: sigamos con las verdades mejor!**_

_**Julien: vamos a mover el bote!**_

_**Cabo: majito ya no dijo nada**_

_**Yo: hiriendo mis sentimientos –'**_

_**Mayna: jajaa… dejen sus reviews haber que les pareció y que puesto creen que me toco **_

_**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA! **_


	4. un poco de romance

_**NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA: tengo un chocolate & ustedes no! JA! & FALTAN 13 DIAS PARA NOCHE BUENA jojo! SKIPPER NOS TRAERA REGALOS! nel el capaz que nos da carbón! –'**_

_**Y…. :O) GRAISY! FELICIDADES! acertaste…. se ponen deacuerdo para adivinar verdad? –' **_

_**sigamos con el fic! ADVERTENCIA: como andaba toda tierna este es medio tierno**_

* * *

><p><strong>Planes y Romance<strong>

Yo soy un duende Feliz! –dice Cabo

En serio? YO SOY LA DUENDE ALEGRIA! –dice Izzy y con Cabo empiezan a saltar

Y tu Skipper? –pregunta Cabo. Skipper no tenía cara muy alegre

Santa! –dice Izzy tomando la tarjeta de Skipper

Como el año pasado –dice Skipper sin ánimos

Y tu Mayna? –pregunta Marlene

Es secreto! –dice Mayna escondiendo su tarjeta e Izzy se la arrebata y queda con la boca abierta

ERES…. –Izzy se queda en suspenso y Mayna le quita la tarjeta

Lo dices y te juro que el 28 sufrirás! –amenaza Mayna a Izzy quien no soportaba las ganas de reírse. Marlene le quita la tarjeta y Mayna se le tira encima para quitarle la tarjeta pero Skipper se las quita y ve a Mayna- Skipper…. no te atrevas!

No tranquila señora Claus todo estará bien no diré que usted es señora Claus! –revelo Skipper que Mayna era su… perdón la señora Claus

Ahora hay algo más que debamos repartir? –pregunta Mayna no muy alegre

Los nombres para el intercambio –dice Mourice. Y pasan la bolsa con fotografías de todo hasta los de Hoboken, ya con los nombres los pingüinos se reúnen lejos de los demás

¿Quién les toco? –pregunta Cabo

A mi Doris –dice Kowalski y se rasca la nuca no muy convencido

UH… Izzy se pondrá celosas sabes? –dice Mayna metiéndose entre ellos

Metiche! –dice Rico señalando a Mayna

Sí, soy metiche y qué? –Responde Mayna- quien te toco Rico?

Shelly –dice Rico no muy alegre y todos sonríen picaronamente. (Shelly creo que así se llama la avestruz y si no lo cambiare)

QUE AMOR PICARON! –se empieza a burlar Mayna- Y tu Cabis?

Barry –dice Cabo sonriente

Ouuns cosita –dijo Mayna con una mirada de ternurita- Y tu Skip?

Adivina adivinador –dice Skipper

Em… YO! –dice Mayna alegre. Skipper le niega con la cabeza- Julien?

JA! a él no le daría nada –dice Skipper con cierto desprecio- sigue adivinando

DEJAME PENSAR… -Mayna piensa un momento y ve a todos del zoo- Hans?

Exactamounto –dice Skipper y se puso firme. Cabo se empieza a reír y Mayna también

Ya me imagino tu dándole un regalo a Hans JAJA! –se empezó a burlar Cabo y Mayna no aguanto más y rodo por el suelo de la risa

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunta Hans

Nada… cosas de nosotros –dice Skipper y jala a Mayna para que se vuelva a unir al círculo- Cabo no me molestes! falta poco para el 28 y no vas aguantar las bromas si sigues así

Bueno capitán! –dice Cabo y hace un saludo militar- Mayna quien te toco?

Me toco Izzy –dice Mayna feliz de que le tocara Izzy. Kowalski ve la fotografía de Doris

TE LA CAMBIO! –dice Kowalski con las esperanzas de que Mayna se la cambiara

NO! –grita Mayna- nada se cambia así que cómprale un regalo a la delfín

EM… Skipper me dejas hacer un clon tuyo? –pregunta Kowalski y Skipper pone cara de O.o QUE?

NO! solo hay un Skipper! no dos! –dice Skipper orgulloso

Regálale al original así nos deja de molestar tanto –bromea Mayna

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el hábitat de los lémures<strong>_

AHORA TENGO QUE DAR DOS REGALOS! –dice Julien. Quien no estaba dispuesto a dar tantos regalos.

¿Quién le toco majestad? –pregunta Mourice y Julien le señala discretamente a Mort- Oh… Bien ya sabe que le gustaría

Si si yo sé cuál sería el regalo perfecto para el chaparro. PERO EL PROBLEMA ES… -en ese momento llega Marlene- Marlene! como tas tu?

EM… bien. Julien ayúdame no se que darle Mayna –dice Marlene algo alterada

Eres su mejor amiga, linda deberías saber qué es lo que más le gusta –dice Julien

Si lo sé… Pero será que antes de Navidad me puedes acompañar a buscarle un regalo? –pregunta Marlene. A Julien se le prendió el foco. Ya sabía qué hacer

SI claro te acompañare! –dice Julien y se acerca a Marlene y le susurra al oído- _solo si me ayudas a buscar un regalo para Mort _

De acuerdo la otra semana? –pregunta Marlene coquetamente

Si la otra semana –dice Julien con una sonrisa. Marlene le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el hábitat de los pingüinos<strong>_

¿Qué le doy a Barry? –pregunta Cabo

Un muñeco! –dice Rico alegre

Regálale un amigo para poderlo abrazar –se burla Mayna pero Cabo la ve serio- Bueno no! Ya te pegaron lo serio

Es que no tengo ni idea de que darle –dice Cabo un poco triste y Mayna se acuesta en el suelo boca arriba

Lo que cuenta es la intención no? –dice Mayna. Cuando en eso entra Izzy y ve a Mayna acostada en el suelo y la levanta del suelo

_COMO DIANTRES ME AGUANTAS? _ -pensó Mayna

Mayna! ¿Qué le doy a Marlene? –pregunta Izzy alterada

Si me bajas te digo –Izzy baja a Mayna- algo español o un accesorio

GRACIAS! me acompañarías a buscar un regalo la otra semana? –pregunta Izzy y a Mayna le cambia la cara. Ve a Skipper y a Rico, entonces se le ocurre una gran excusa

No puedo Izzy le prometí a Skip y a Rico que los acompañaría a buscar los regalos para el intercambio –dice Mayna arrepentida e Izzy la ve triste

Está bien –dice Izzy triste y ve a Kowalski salir de su laboratorio con unos muérdagos en la mano- Ojazos me acompañas la otra semana a buscar un regalo? –pregunta Izzy coquetona. Kowalski le sonríe y ve a Mayna quien le suplicaba para que lo hiciera

Si claro! –responde Kowalski. Izzy empieza a saltar de la emoción

EM… Kowalski que es eso? –pregunta Skipper viendo los muérdagos y otra M.N.I=Maquina No Identificada

Pues es lo de los muérdagos. Lo llamare el MUERDAGON! –dice Kowalski orgulloso de su trabajo

Y que hará? –pregunta Izzy tomando la M.N.I

Bueno eso es lo mejor! Oprimo este botón amarillo y entonces se activara el Muerdagón. Aparecerá un muérdago en donde más quiera una persona que este y de cualquier color de listón –cuando Kowalski termino de decir esto término de hacer unos arreglos y Skipper se le acerca a Mayna

Ojala no explote un muérdago verdad? –bromea Skipper con Mayna quien se ríe bajo

Imagínate de la nada un muérdago encima de ti y BUM! Explota –bromea Mayna siguiéndole la corriente a Skipper. Ellos seguían bromeando. Kowalski termino el mínimo arreglo y lo encendió. Entonces un muérdago con el listón rojo aparece encima de Skipper y Mayna quienes ni en cuenta de eso

Estoy amando tu invento –dice Izzy quien les tiro una pelota (no sé de donde la saco así que no pregunten) y ellos la ven furiosos. Cabo les apunta el muérdago

BESHO BESHO! –dice Rico de la misma manera que lo hizo Izzy en Hoboken

Créeme que eso no pasara Rico –dice Izzy segura de lo que decía. Skipper iba a salir del hábitat cuando Rico lo detuvo y lo regreso. Era oficial que no los iban a dejar que se fueran si no había un beso

Oigan váyanse a conseguir una vida mejor! –dice Mayna echando a todos. Todos salen, entonces Skipper y Mayna quedan solos- A mi si me obedecen viste!

Ja! por que les conviene –dice Skipper y Mayna va al invento de Kowalski para apagarlo

Ya nos libramos –dice Mayna viendo el invento de Kowalski que estaba en la mesa.

Si… -dice Skipper no muy convencido y se acerca a Mayna, la voltea y quedan a tan pocos centímetros. Skipper enciende el invento de Kowalski y vuelve a aparecer un muérdago con listón rojo- Ahora estamos solos. No creo que te de pena ahora

Ponme a prueba –dice Mayna con un tono seductor. Skipper coloca sus aletas en la cintura de Mayna y las patas de Mayna envolvieron el cuello de Skipper. Juntaron sus frentes y Skipper levanta la cabeza de Mayna con una aleta. Él no se aburría de esa mirada de ángel y cerro su ojos empezó a acercar su pico a los labios de Mayna. Ella quedo en shock solo espero el momento que sus labios tocaran el pico de Skipper y cerró los ojos, sus labios ya estaban rozando el pico de Skipper (:33). Cuando en eso alguien golpea la ventana y Mayna cierra sus ojos más fuerte. Skipper ve a la ventana era Doris quien interrumpió ese romántico momento

Skipper! te tengo que enseñar algo! –dice Doris y Skipper ve a Doris, le hace señas de que ya iba y Doris sale a la superficie a esperarlo. Skipper ve a Mayna quien estaba desilusionada viendo al suelo

Esto fue…. incomodo –dice Skipper notando la tristeza de Mayna quien solo asiente con la cabeza y se va por un túnel de escape. Skipper suspira y sale a ver que quería Doris

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como tengo sueño me voy jejeje….. Nel este capitulo fue un poco demasiado romantico no? jaja ya verán que sigue después… <strong>_

_**YO: MALDIGO A DORIS!**_

_**Mayna: YO TAMBIEN**_

_**Izzy: SOMOS TRES!**_

_**Marlene: de que me perdí?**_

_**Yo: ya verás en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Skipper: dejen sus reviews antes de que la autora caiga rendida con la almohada o se ponga a oir música de sin bandera**_

_**YO: es buena música… Tu no entiendes porque no eres romántico :P**_

_**Skipper: SOY ROMANTICO**_

_**Yo: …**_

_**Cabo: jeje dejen sus reviews**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO :33 dejen reviews BUENOS! malos no!**_

_**PD: Yazmin... esto es marca patito XD tequiero mucho **_


	5. antes de Navidad

_**Faltan 11 días para Noche buena… En fin… sigamos con este capitulo **_

_**Esta semana nuevos episodios! YAAAY!**_

_**Graisy…. ya adelantaste mi idea del canto :'( lees mentes vdd? BRAVOOOO!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Semana de Navidad<strong>

Skipper salió a la superficie del bunker para ver que quería Doris y saber porque interrumpió su momento con Mayna. Él se acerco molesto con la delfín

Skippy… ¿te ves molesto? ¿Paso algo?–dice Doris con un tono inocente y Skipper la ve molesto

Doris solo dime lo que quieres –contesta Skipper con un tono molesto

Mira! tengo una pulsera con una foto de nosotros! –Doris le muestra la pulsera que era un corazón de dije y adentro tenía una foto de ellos dos juntos y abrazaditos.

_¿CUÁNDO ME TOME ESA FOTO CON ELLA? _–piensa Skipper viendo esa extraña fotografía de él con Doris pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba con los ojos cerrados- Doris…

Si… dime –dice Doris sonriente

¿Por qué tengo los ojos cerrados en esa fotografía? –pregunta Skipper. Doris se queda sin habla y se va rápidamente del lugar. Skipper solo la ve confundido

Skipper ¿Qué sucedió con Doris? –pregunta Cabo apareciendo de la nada dándole un gran susto a su capitán

CABO! deberías toser antes de aparecer así! –dice Skipper calmándose

Lo siento Skipper –dice Cabo arrepentido

No importa. Vamos adentro y comamos algo. Tengo hambre –dice Skipper. Y todos entran

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la tienda de regalos<strong>_

¿Y en donde nos quedamos a dormir? –pregunta Savio

Yo quiero dormir sola –dice Ronda- Me quiero quedar en el hábitat de la rata puky –cuando Ronda dice esto a Marlene le cambia la cara no quería que Ronda se quedara en su hábitat

NO! –grita Marlene y todos la ven confundidos- quiero decir… no porque no te quedas en el hábitat de Mayna –propone Marlene y Mayna llego en ese momento

¿Qué cosa mía? –pregunta Mayna llegando a la reunión seguía desilusionada

Que Ronda se quede en tu hábitat y tú te vas a mi hábitat –dice Izzy y Mayna piensa un momento

De acuerdo –dice Mayna- Pero con una condición

¿Qué condición? –pregunta Izzy

Que tengas películas –contesta Mayna

De acuerdo! –dice Izzy

Savio puede quedarse en cualquier lugar eso no es problema –dice Hans- Clemson con lo lémures y yo con las monjas –los lémures no estaban de acuerdo pero tuvieron que aceptar por las malas

Doris en el hábitat de Marlene y Lulú con los simios –dice Mayna. Todos aceptan y Hans se encamina al hábitat de los pingüinos quienes estaban jugando mímica

ERES UN PAYASO! –dice Cabo y Rico niega con la cabeza

UN ELEFANTE! –dice Kowalski y Rico vuelve a negar

YA SE ERES…-en ese momento Hans ingreso al cuartel y Skipper lo iba a atacar pero Rico lo detuvo

ERES UN POLICIA! –dice Cabo y Rico asiente

SHI! –dice Rico sin soltar a Skipper

¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta Skipper a Hans

Bueno me tengo que quedar con ustedes –responde Hans sin ánimos y Rico regurgita una almohada y una sabana

Ten! –dice Rico y le da la almohada y sabana a Hans

Gracias –dice Hans y todos se van a dormir

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una semana después de peleas, desacuerdos, romance llega la esperada ÑAVIDAD! Bueno no faltaban 2 días <strong>_

Muy bien caballeros… y damas! estamos a tan solo 48 horas de Navidad y ya tenemos nuestros puestos. Así que si tienen que hacer compras de Navidad que sea ahora –dice Skipper viendo el calendario. Todos salen a buscar que darles a sus amigos navideños secretos

Skip! Rico! Vamos por los regalos -dice Mayna tomando a sus dos amigos y saliendo a conseguir un regalo

Izzy quieres ir por un regalo? –pregunta Kowalski tomando la pata de Izzy

Claro –dice Izzy y empezaron a caminar para la salida del zoo cuando Marlene los detuvo

KOWALSKI! necesito salir a la ciudad tendrás un poco de….

La pócima aquella? –concluye Kowalski la frase de Marlene, ella solo asiente con la cabeza- Si aquí esta

GRACIAS! –dice Marlene tomando la pócima y va con Julien. Kowalski e Izzy salen a buscar sus regalos

Lista Marlene? –pregunta Julien.

Si ya lista! –dice Marlene y Julien toma su pata y se van

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el centro de la ciudad<strong>_

Un collar para Shelly? –pregunta Rico viendo un collar muy bonito

ESTA HERMOSO! Cómpraselo! –dice Mayna emocionada viendo ese hermoso collar

Entremos y lo conseguimos soldado –dice Skipper y entran por una ventanita abierta ya adentro vieron el collar lo tomaron y… PAGARON y tomaron una bolsa de regalo y lo metieron allí- Ya una menos faltan dos

YA YA! vamosh! –dice Rico y se encamino a la salida pero Mayna se quedo hipnotizada por un hermoso collar y Skipper se le acerca

¿Te gusto el collar? –pregunta Skipper

LO AME! pero solo por un milagro lo tendría –dice Mayna y retirándose. Skipper ve el collar era demasiado caro para podérselo dar y Rico se acerca a su capitán

Dale un peluche! –dice Rico a su capitán. Skipper ve a su soldado y se le ocurre ir a una juguetería por el regalo de Mayna

Tienes razón… encaminémonos a una juguetería –dice Skipper y salen de la joyería

Se me ocurría que a Izzy le daría un peluche… no sé si podemos pasar a conseguirlo? –pregunta Mayna. Rico golpea suavemente en el estomago a su capitán

Si podemos pasar. Creo que allí le conseguiré algo a Hans –dice Skipper y se encaminan a la juguetería

* * *

><p><em><strong>En otro lado de la ciudad<strong>_

Kowalski e Izzy caminaban y hablaban eran como la perfecta pareja

Kowalski… yo ya te dije quien me toco así que… -dice Izzy haciendo notorio lo que quería saber

Así que? –pregunta Kowalski sin notarlo. Izzy se pone al frente de Kowalski y le sonríe. Empieza a jugar con sus aletas

Dime quien te toco porfis –dice Izzy viendo a Kowalski con una gran ternura. Kowalski piensa un momento pero pensó que Izzy no se pondría celosa con eso, así que se relaja

Me toco Doris –dice Kowalski y le regala una sonrisa a Izzy. Quien se quedo callada y con una sonrisa de "que que?"

¿Quién te toco? –vuelve a preguntar Izzy pero esta vez con un tono molesto a Kowalski se le borra la sonrisa

Izzy… me toco Doris –vuelve a repetir Kowalski y a Izzy se le borra toda su sonrisa se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar enojada. Kowalski se deslizo de panza para poderla alcanzar y se puso enfrente de Izzy y la tomo por los hombros- ¿Te enojaste verdad?

NO! ando tan feliz! Ando saltando de la emoción que te haya tocado tu amiguita quien quieres demasiado! –dice Izzy molesta y sarcástica. Kowalski le dio risa ver a Izzy celosa y se empieza a reír. Lo cual puso más enojada a Izzy.- QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO?

Es tan gracioso verte celosa por Doris –dice Kowalski viendo a Izzy con una mirada de ternura, con una pasión. Con una de esas miradas que te hipnotizan. Izzy ya estaba medio hipnotizada pero reacciona

TENGO CARA DE PAYASO O QUE? –gritaba Izzy mas molesta. Kowalski solo sonreía – ES QUE ME ENOJA ELLA! Cuando la querías, ella te desprecio 16 veces! Y AHORA QUE ESTAS CONMIGO ELLA SE TIENE QUE METER! –Izzy noto que Kowalski no dejaba de sonreír y tomo al cara de Izzy en sus aletas - POR QUE **** SONRIES? TODAVIA LA QUIERES VERDAD? AH LO UNICO QUE FALTABA! PORQUE NO MEJOR TE VAS CON ELLA YA QUE ES LA MUJER DE TU VIDA Y TE OLVI…. –Izzy no pudo concluir su frase porque Kowalski la beso para poderla callar. Fue un beso apasionado. Izzy se empezó a relajar y a cerrar los ojos. Después de un rato Kowalski termino el beso y ve a Izzy quien ya estaba callada

Izzy te amo a ti y a nadie más! Doris… ella solo fue una en mi vida… tu eres la mujer de mi vida, la chica de mis sueños. Contigo quiero vivir el resto de mi vida. Nunca dejare que nada malo te pase. Para mi eres perfecta tal y como eres. Olvido todo por estar pensado en ti y lo único que quiero es pasar esta Navidad con la compañía de la chica de mis sueños que eres tu –dice Kowalski e Izzy derramo unas lagrimas de felicidad

Lo lamento es que no te quiero perder –dice Izzy. Kowalski sonrió y le seco las lágrimas a Izzy. La volvió a besar

Nunca me perderás –dice Kowalski y se encaminan a buscar un regalo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otra parte de la ciudad<strong>_

OMG! qué hermoso vestido! –dice Marlene viendo un vestido de color turquesa

Te guta? –pregunta Julien

CLARO! es tan hermoso! –dice Marlene y empezó a caminar. Julien aprovecho y entro a la tienda, tomo el vestido turquesa hermoso, divino (quiero un vestido así) y lo metió en una caja de regalo y salió de la tienda y Marlene lo ve confundida

Sigamos caminando –dice Julien sin soltar la caja

¿Qué llevas allí? –pregunta Marlene con entusiasmo

Cosas para mi reino para que se mire más festivo. Te gutara –dice Julien lo cual Marlene le cree esa mentirita piadosa.

Está bien no te cuestiono rey –dice Marlene y tomo la corona de Julien y se la puso

Te verías bien como mi reina –dice Julien coquetonamente. Marlene lo abrazo y apunto de besarse cuando Julien se ve a un espejo- Hola! Marlene mira! me enamore de este guapetón! espera… SOY YO!

Aja –dice Marlene y ve a Kowalski e Izzy a lo lejos- Julien ven!

¿Qué paso? –dice Julien. Marlene lo toma de la pata y lo lleva con lo Kowalski e Izzy. Quienes se los vieron y se acercaron a ellos. Estaban enfrente de una juguetería

Oigan! que hacen aquí? –dice Izzy sabiendo que su plan de darle un regalo a Marlene se había devastado

Para informarte estamos caminando tranquilamente –dice Julien y Kowalski se acerca a la caja de regalo que tenia y la iba a abrir y Julien lo golpea en la aleta- NO SE MIRA!

AUCH! –dice Kowalski sobando su aleta y en eso llega Mayna y Rico sobre patines. Mayna se tropezó y cayó al suelo pero se empezó a reír y Rico fue a chocar con la ventana

RICO! –gritan todos y ayudan a Rico. Skipper llega y se acerca a Mayna para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella se reía demasiado y estaba tirada en la nieve.

Estas bien? –pregunta Skipper ofreciéndole su aleta para ayudarla a levantarse. Mayna la toma y lo jala para que se caiga a la nieve. Quedaron cubiertos de nieve

Jaja eso responde a tu pregunta? –dice Mayna quedando acostada al lado de Skipper

No mucho –bromea Skipper y ve a Mayna quien se reía en bajito. Se ven a los ojos y se iban a besar y…

Oigan entramos o se quedan aquí enamorados? –pregunta Julien y Mayna se levanta y corre hacia la puerta para abrirla pero no abría. Skipper se levanta

No está abierto –dice Marlene

NO! EN SERIO? CREI QUE ESTABA ABIERTA! –dicen en sarcasmo Mayna e Izzy

Necesitamos abrirla. Rico dame un clip intentaré abrirla y… intentare? NO! la abriré –dice Kowalski presumiendo. Skipper pone los ojos en blanco. Y a lo lejos ven a otros animales llegar rápidamente. Eran Cabo, Mourice, Mort, Clemson y Hans

Nos extrañaron? –pregunta Hans y ve a Mayna cubierta de nieve y Clemson se acerca a Marlene

Hola nena… No había notado lo linda que eras –dice Clemson. Marlene pone cara de o.O (no sé cómo explicar esa cara) y Mayna e Izzy hacen gesto de asco

Em… aléjate quieres –dice Marlene alejándose de Clemson pero él la toma de la cintura. En ese momento Julien voltea a ver y encuentra esa escenita, como cualquier novio se pone celoso y separa a ellos dos y toma a Marlene de la pata y la lleva a otro lugar.

UH!... Ahora aprende del maestro –dice Hans y se iba acercar a Izzy cuando ella sin verlo lo detiene con su pata.

Te me acercas y te rompo la cara –dice Izzy y Hans retrocede. Ve a Mayna quien se estaba quitando lo último de nieve que tenia y se le acerca

Hola bon bon –dice Hans y Mayna lo ve confundida- Aun cubierta de nieve te ves tan linda

Hans… no te servirá esta vez –dice Mayna dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a Hans y Clemson se empieza a reir

No que eras un maestro en esto? –pregunta sarcásticamente Clemson

Te mostrare que enamorare a Mayna de nuevo –dice Hans serio

Lo que se interpone en tu camino es Santa es decir Skipper –dice Clemson y Hans se pone a pensar

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno que les pareció? Creo que la inspiración me tardo en nacer pero que les digo… creo que solo una cosa… SOMATAN MI PUERTA Y ME DA MIEDOOO!<strong>_

_**Mayna: Estas segura que no es tu hermano?**_

_**Yo: No creo el entra y me jala los pies **_

_**Izzy: entonces digámosle a los señores Claus que te salven**_

_**Marlene: nos tienen que ayudar los espositos**_

_**Yo: es que se aman demasiado JAJA**_

_**Skipper: dejame de molestar**_

_**YO: NO!... no está Julien aquí para molestarlo**_

_**Julien: es que me escondo**_

_**Yo: TE ENCONTRE!**_

_**Mayna: yo diré lo que Majo iba a decir… era GRAISY: siempre sabes las cosas, y siempre te me adelantas con las ideas jajaja**_

_**Yazmin: sigo diciendo que Hans es tierno Y tierno jajaja **_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**_


	6. compras SHOPPING!

_**AL FIN!... 7 DÍAS! SIETE! FIESTA SALVAJE TODA LA NOCHE! hurra! **_

_**HAKUNA MATATA… ah eso no iba a aquí… perdón me emocione**_

_**Cuídense de Graisy lee mentes AAAA! SALVANSEEE!**_

_**Y lo más importante… Belsy & Paoskipp … bienvenidas a mis fics! no se aburrirán se los aseguro XD y Belsy no te creo que en 1 semana XD pero ta bien (: **_

_**Así que tomen asiento relájense y lean este chapter & dejen sus reviews como los demás**_

_**PD: los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mis OC's! el único personaje de la serie que me pertenece es Skipper :33 XD YO QUIERO UN SKIPPER!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Compras <strong>

Kowalski empezó a mover el clip lentamente, suavecitoooo para abrir la puerta pero no pudo

AGH! es imposible! no se puede abrir! –dice Kowalski decepcionado de si mismo

Kaboom? –pregunta Rico regurgitando una barra de dinamita

No soldado. Guárdala nos puede servir más adelante –dice Skipper como siempre con liderazgo

Podríamos entrar por la ventana? –pregunta Cabo y todos ven a la ventana. Y alguien golpea la ventana desde adentro y todos ven quien era. Era Hans quien ya había entrado

Presumido –murmura Skipper y Mayna lo golpea suavemente en el estomago

A quien se parece? –pregunta sarcásticamente Mayna, Skipper se pone serio y todos entran a la juguetería.

Bueno chicos y chicas. Vayan a buscar lo que quieren regalar en parejas para no perderse –dice Skipper como siempre en liderazgo.

Mejor en tríos para que las chicas vayan juntas –dice Cabo inocentemente y las chicas hacen caritas de NO POR FAVOR! Kowalski se dio cuenta de eso y decidió arreglar el problema

Tal vez las chicas están un poco cansadas de estar juntas todo el tiempo –dice Kowalski y las chicas suspiran aliviadas.

Yo iré con Kowalski y Mourice –dice Izzy tomando a los dos y se van al pasillo 1 a buscar sus cosas.

Yo iré con Marlene y Hans –dice Clemson tomando a ellos dos pero Julien los detiene.

EM… Creo que mejor los acompaño y Hans que se vaya con las monjas –dice Julien y toma a Marlene. Se van al pasillo 2 con Clemson

Hans y Rico vamos a buscar cosas –dice Mayna y se va con ellos. Hans la toma de la pata pero Mayna ignoro eso y entran al pasillo 3. Skipper sintió un poco de celos pero ignoro eso y se va con Cabo y Mort al último pasillo el 4

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pasillo 1<strong>_

Oigan que le regalo al rey Julien? –pregunta Mourice

Un espejo o algo que se trate de el –dice Izzy

Te toco Julien? –pregunta Kowalski

Tal vez –dice Mourice en sarcasmo

Al menos te toco alguien fácil… ¿Qué le regalo a Doris? –pregunta Kowalski e Izzy se incomodo un poco

Regálale un clon de Skipper –dice Mourice recordando que eso le gustaba a Doris

Eso mismo pensé! –dice Kowalski y ambos chocan pata con aleta

Regálale un moño y listo! ¿FELIZ? –dice Izzy viendo hacia todos los lados

Es muy celosa verdad? –le pregunta Mourice a Kowalski

No tienes idea de cuánto –dice Kowalski y suspira. A lo lejos ve un moño y lo toma- Ya esto le regalare a Doris

BIEN! Ahora falta Marlene y…-Izzy ve a lo lejos un disco con muchas cosas de España y lo tomo- Ya tengo mi regalo!

Ahora para el rey necesito un espejo, eso lo hará feliz –dice Mourice y empezaron a buscar un espejo

_**PASILLO 2**_

Mientras que Clemson más intentaba acercarse a Marlene, Julien lo aleja dejándolo lejos de Marlene. Pero Clemson insistió más y Julien dejo que Marlene se adelantara un poco y se acerco a Clemson

ALEJATE DE MI MARLENE! –dice Julien en susurros para que Marlene no escuchara

No es propiedad de nadie –dice Clemson retador

Pues yo soy el rey y te ordeno que te alejes de ella o los espitirus del cielo te castigaran! –dice Julien en forma de orden. Cuando ellos dos casi estaban a punto de matarse entre sí, Marlene voltea y Julien empuja a Clemson para aparentar que no pasaba nada y Marlene le sonríe.

Miren esto le gustara a Mayna? –dice Marlene levantando un par de lentes de gota o de aviador como les guste llamarlos, con la orilla morada

Me gutan! llévaselos a ella le gutan los lentes –dice Julien y Marlene le da un último vistazo a los lentes y se los lleva

Oigan quieren saber quien me toco? –pregunta Clemson mientras caminaban

No –responde Julien Si claro –responde Marlene

Me toco Savio –dice Clemson y Julien solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando

En serio? ¿Qué le piensas dar? –pregunta Marlene sin dejar de caminar

Pues un ratoncito que se mueva para que lo persiga eso le gusta a él –dice Clemson. Marlene le regala una sonrisa y Clemson la ve a los ojos. Julien se da cuenta de eso y toma a Marlene por la cintura y le da un cálido beso en los labios. Clemson los incomodo y se adelanto un poco. Marlene ve curiosa a Julien

¿Por qué me besaste así de repente? –pregunta Marlene y Julien la ve

Es que fue un adelanto de regalo de Navidad –dice Julien y Marlene le sonríe y siguen caminando tomados de las manos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pasillo 3<strong>_

Skipper y que le piensas dar a Hans? –pregunta Cabo y su líder se queda pensando

Un pasaje para ir a Dinamarca y no me moleste a mí ni a Mayna –dice Skipper

Eres novio de Mayna verdad monja mandona? –pregunta Mort inocentemente y Skipper queda como si hubiera visto a su abuela fantasma y Cabo se empezó a reír

Q-que te hace p-pensar eso ojos tristes? –pregunta Skipper nervioso

Porque no dejas que nadie se le acerque, la tratas muy cariñoso y siempre hablas de ella –dice Mort con una sonrisita y Skipper queda sin habla

Ahora si te atraparon Skipper jaja! –dice Cabo entre risas y Skipper lo golpea en la cabeza.

Ojos tristes…

Si que pasho? –pregunta Mort viendo a Skipper

¿Quién te toco? –pregunta Skipper para cambiar el tema

Me toco Kowalski –responde Mort

Le puedes dar una calculadora –dice Cabo dando una idea de regalo

Como esta? –dice Mort sacando una calculadora muy bonita y tecnológica

De donde sacaste esa? –preguntan Cabo y Skipper

Me la encontré –responde Mort

Miren! –Dice Cabo apuntando a una caja de dulces- Eso le daré a Barry

Buena idea joven Cabo… Ahora que le doy a Hans? –pregunta Skipper viendo todas las cosas a su alrededor

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pasillo 4<strong>_

MAYNA MAYNA! –empieza a gritar Rico

RICO RICO! –le sigue la corriente Mayna

HANS HANS! –termina Hans con la emoción

Em… mira allá –dice Rico apuntándole el regalo perfecto para Izzy

Rico! … ERES UN GENIO! Te besaría si no me dieras asco! –dice Mayna y corre hacia el regalo

Lo tomare como un cumplido –dice Rico por primera vez normal

FUE TAMBIEN MI IDEA! –dice Hans y Rico lo ve de reojo y se ríe. Mayna regresa a ellos con el regalo perfecto de Izzy

El regalo perfecto para Izzy es una cámara fotográfica? –pregunta Hans viendo la cámara Samsung Multiview MV-800 (NEL ESO QUIERO YO! DEJEMOS QUE ES UNA CAMARA!) XD

Exacto este es el regalo perfecto! –dice Mayna.- Y tu a quien le darás?

Le daré al gordito –responde Hans

Cabo? –pregunta Rico

Exacto! –dice Hans y Rico toma una caja de un lunacornio y se lo da

Eshto regalo perfecto pa' Cabo –dice Rico

Bien! –dice Hans

Hey una pregunta Hans…. ¿Cuál sería tu regalo perfecto? –pregunta Mayna

Sería una bomba de humo –responde Hans- Porque?

Pregunta –dice Mayna

Oigan seguimos caminando o Beso a Mayna? –pregunta Hans y Mayna toma a Rico para cubrirse

SIGAMOS CAMINANDO! –dice Mayna y ve atreves del estante una sombra muy familiar-

Oigan vayan a decirle a los demás que ya estamos listos- Hans sale y Rico se queda un momento y ve que Mayna corre unos juguetes y dice "Skipper"

GRR! –dice Rico y Mayna lo ve seria pero se ríe

Vete! –grita Mayna y Rico sale riéndose

Me llamaste? –pregunta Skipper al lado de Mayna y ella ve a todos lados confundida

Cómo? Donde? Porque? –Dice Mayna apuntando a todos lados y sacude su cabeza- Mira regálale a Hans una bomba de humo

Porque? No lo quiero nada para darle eso–dice Skipper

Porque él me dijo… Y tienes que dar algo! –responde Mayna y empezó a caminar y se tropezó y cae al suelo, Skipper sonríe por la caída. Mayna lo ve- Ahora burlémonos de la chica linda verdad?

Si ahora sí! –dice Skipper y ayuda a levantarse a Mayna. Cuando Mayna se levanta se fija en los hermosos ojos de Skipper y se queda frente a frente con él. Skipper no la aleja ni nada

Te gustan? –pregunta Skipper casi en susurros y sacando del trance a Mayna

Qué cosa? –pregunta Mayna sin dejar de ver los ojos de Skipper

Mis ojos –dice Skipper y Mayna sonríe levemente, empuja a Skipper suave y alcanza a los demás

Ya estamos listos? –pregunta Skipper y todos gritan "SI"- Genial vámonos al zoo para alistar la ñavidad

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno siento que deverdad no me inspire mucho pero en el prox será más WOW! XD<strong>_

_**Mayna: tenes sueño verdad?**_

_**Yo: si demasiado**_

_**Marlene: Bueno…. Tengo que ir a arreglar lo de la decoración!**_

_**Izzy.: ok?...**_

_**Skipper: Porque tengo que comprarle algo a Hans?**_

_**Yo: Porque es tierno Y tierno! **_

_**Skipper: no me convence **_

_**Izzy: antes de que se me olvide!.. Graisy tiene razón… sin mi Kowalski no fuera romántico!**_

_**Kowalski: eso puede ser cierto**_

_**Cabo: dejen sus reviews y yo también les prometo que Majo se inspirara mas con el otro capitulo **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. No estoy muy convencida de que haya salido bien pero igual**_

_**IGH! ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE!... Lean el fic de raiven014 pq su fic es tan interesante que te deja :OO :33 O/ estan hermoso ese fic les recomiendo leerlo ;) & si no... De lo que se pierden**_


	7. Una simple nochesita

_**El otro capítulo más rápido (:**_

_**pd: Skipper me pertenece a mi & a Paoskipp jajajajaja No solo mis OC's si son mi propiedad**_

_**Graisy no me puse celosa pq se lo prestamos a Mayna XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>A poco de Navidad<strong>

Todos salieron de la tienda de juguetes con sus regalos envueltos. Empezaron a caminaron y pasaron enfrente de una tienda de ropa, estaba cerrado pero las chicas se quedaron viendo la hermosa ropa que vendían allí. Los chicos se desesperarían al esperarlas allí así que las movieron para que siguieran caminando

Son muy malos con nosotras –dice Mayna

No lo somos –dice Skipper defendiéndose

Pero aburre un poco esperarlas allí –dice Hans y empezaron a caminar de vuelta al zoo. Ya de regreso en el zoo vieron la hora eran las 9:30 pm.

WOW! estuvimos todo el día afuera –dice Cabo viendo la hora

Genial no? –dice Mayna alegre- Y ahora qué hacemos?

PELEAS DE ALMOHADAS! –grita Hans y saca una almohada de no sé dónde y golpea a Skipper. Rico regurgita otra almohada y se la pasa a Skipper

ESTO ES LA GUERRA! –grita Skipper y se lanza a golpear a Hans con la almohada. Todos se quedaron viendo esa escena no los detuvieron porque era algo interesante

Los detenemos? –pregunta Cabo

Mmmm 5 minutos mas –responde Izzy- APOSTEMOS!

Le apuesto a Skipper –dice Marlene y Kowalski

Le apuesto a Hans –dice Izzy, Julien y Mort

Mmmm creo que a Skipper pero más me convence Hans –dice Mayna y Skipper la ve serio

¿Por qué a Hans? –pregunta Skipper molesto y Hans aprovecho y le dio un fuerte golpe a Skipper, haciendo que Skipper caiga al suelo

ESO ES TRAMPA! –grita Skipper levantando su cabecita del suelo

Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor –dice Hans y Skipper lo ve confundido

Amor? no estamos peleando por nadie –dice Skipper confundido

Claro que sí! –dice Hans y ve a Mayna. Y sin que nadie lo escuchara solo Skipper dice- Ella volverá a ser mía monja

Ella no es propiedad de nadie! –responde retador Skipper y sin dejar que lo escuchen los demás, se levanta del suelo- Y no será tuya si yo lo impido! –cuando Skipper le dice esto a Hans lo golpea con la almohada mas fuerte

Pero sabes algo? –dice Hans y Skipper niega con la cabeza- Ella es tan linda, sexy, ardiente, besa tan bien lo cual tu nunca sabrás y pierdes tu tiempo al intentar conquistarla ella nunca te amara –Cuando Skipper escucha estas palabras, suelta la almohada y se tira a golpear a Hans

TE MATARE FRAILECILLO! –grita Skipper antes de que su puño golpeara a Hans, Mayna lo detiene tomando el puño de Skipper con sus dos patas

¡¿PERO QUE HACES? –grita Mayna mientras que los demás levantaban a Hans quien sonreía victorioso. No un oso Víctor XD sino VICTORIOSO!

Skipper tranquilízate! –Grita Izzy- Te dio un ataque de celos o qué?

NO! solo que… -Skipper no podía decir lo que Hans le dijo así que se acerca a Hans y le susurra- Si vuelves a hablar así de mi Mayna te matare entiendes?

Que miedo me das –dice Hans y Skipper levanto el brazo con el puño ya formado cuando Mayna aparece al lado de él molesta. Skipper baja su brazo y le sonríe nervioso. Ella solo se va a su hábitat- No te diste cuenta de que ella siempre me va a proteger a mí en todo momento

Ya lo veremos –dice Skipper y se va a su hábitat molesto. Ya adentro todos lo vieron confundidos

¿Qué paso con Hans? –pregunta Cabo

Nada solo una peleíta entre nosotros nada interesante –responde Skipper, cuando entra Hans y solo se va a su "cama".- A dormir muchachos mañana tenemos mucho trabajo

De acuerdo capitán! –dicen todos y se van a sus literas. Ya cuando todos estaban dormidos, no tomo más de 2 minutos, Skipper se levanta sin hacer ruido y sale de su hábitat y se dirige al hábitat de Mayna. Ella estaba acostada en su cama y Skipper se acerca a ella y se sienta a la par de Mayna, ella abre los ojos y ve a Skipper, solamente sonríe al verlo allí

Hola Skip –dice Mayna medio dormida. Skipper le empieza a acariciar su mejilla

Creí que Ronda se quedaría aquí –dice Skipper viendo que Ronda no se encontraba

No hoy se quedara con Izzy y Marlene. Así que esto… -bosteza Mayna- Vuelve a ser mío –y cierra los ojos Mayna pero no se dormía solo los cerro- y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

No podía dormir y quise verte –dice Skipper con una sonrisa coquetona

Awwn… ¿Qué quieres? dime la verdad –dice Mayna conociendo a Skipper.

Nada solo que no pude dormir –dice Skipper y se levanta- Pero mejor vengo mañana por que estas cansada –cuando Skipper termino de decir esto se voltea y Mayna lo toma de la aleta. Skipper voltea a verla y cuando la ve ella estaba sentada tomándolo con sus dos patas

No te vayas por favor! –ruega Mayna lo cual a Skipper le dio ternura y se acerca a Mayna.

¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? –pregunta Skipper coquetamente y Mayna se ruboriza

Porque… -Mayna piensa en que decir- Porque me despertaste y te quedas ahora conmigo a pasar en vela

Buena excusa –dice Skipper y se quedan en vela. Platicando, contando unas historias y recuerdos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El día de Ñavidad! <strong>_

Todos estaban reunidos en la tienda de regalos… Bueno casi todos

Oigan donde están Mayna y Skipper? –pregunta Marlene quien no vio a los dos tortolos

Tranquila deben estar bien –dice Julien tranquilizando a la nutria

En fin… Hoy es la Ñavidad así que tenemos que alistarla antes de la media noche –dice Kowalski viendo su libreta

Y shi adelantamos la hora? –pregunta Huevin saliendo de la nada con otros niños

No se puede Huevín tienen que esperar –dice Izzy y los niños salen tristes- Propongo que a medio día empecemos a arreglar todo

Me parece una idea muy buena –dice Cabo y todos asienten

Bien entonces a medio día se reúnen con sus comités y arreglan el zoo –dice Kowalski

Pero Kowalski solo estaremos Mort, tu y yo verdad? –pregunta Doris lo cual Izzy lo tomo como una indirecta bien directa.

Bueno solo somos nosotros y yo creo que si –responde Kowalski- Porque la pregunta?

Nada solo para ver si no se iba a meter gente M E T I C H E! Con nosotros –dice Doris lo cual hizo estallar a Izzy y Marlene la detiene.

Tranquila! Tranquila! Piensa en tu lugar feliz –dice Marlene tranquilizando a Izzy y lo logro

No te preocupes Doris no me meteré en donde no me quieren –dice Izzy y Doris solo sonríe

Pero si te pidiera que vinieras… ¿Me acompañarías? –pregunta Kowalski e Izzy le sonríe con ternura

Recuerda que tengo que estar con los espositos –le recuerda Izzy a Kowalski.

Ciertooo... Tenemos que estar hoy con ellos -dice Cabo olvidando eso. Y terminan la reunión

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el hábitat de Mayna<strong>_

Skipper se empezó a despertar y sintió que su aleta tenía algo o alguien abrazado o abrazada. Y abre los ojos y ve a su lado a Mayna quien seguía durmiendo. La ve con ternura y le da un beso en la frente lo cual despertó a Mayna cuando abre sus ojos ve a Skipper con ella. Mayna se sintió tan feliz al ver a Skipper con ella

Hola linda –saluda Skipper viendo a Mayna fijamente a los ojos

Hola Skippy –saluda Mayna también y Skipper si le gustaba oír el "Skippy" de parte de Mayna. Skipper odiaba eso en otras chicas pero en Mayna era diferente.

¿Cómo dormiste? –pregunta Skipper. Ninguno de los dos se movía estaban tan cómodos los dos juntos en la misma cama

Pues cómoda y tú? –pregunta Mayna. Sintió mucho frio y se acerco más a Skipper. Skipper la abrazo más fuerte para simplemente intentar quitarle el frio

Feliz de estar con una hermosa chica –responde Skipper. Mayna se sintió feliz al oír eso tan hermoso. Ambos quedaron abrazados un MUY buen rato. Mayna levanta la vista, ve el rostro de Skipper y sintió tantas ganas de robarle un besito al menos uno pero le dio pena. Skipper baja la vista y ve a Mayna quien lo miraba sonriente, Skipper sintió al igual que Mayna ganas de besarla y no se iba a aguantar más. Se acerco a Mayna lentamente, Mayna sintió que su corazón ya se salía de su caja torácica, cerró los ojos y se acerco también a Skipper y…

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUSPENSOOOO! XD jajajajaja ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>_

_**Yo: no tengo sueño así que me puse a escribir jeje**_

_**Izzy: me di cuenta! -'**_

_**Marlene: SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA DE RAIVEN!**_

_**Mayna: que no te gusta pues! **_

_**Kowalski: Mayna…**_

_**Mayna: que pasho?**_

_**Kowalski: cállate! **_

_**Mayna: ME CALLAS? **_

_**Skipper: Kowalski no calles a Mayna solo yo lo hago**_

_**Yo: :OO ACA AHÍ AMOR! **_

_**Skipper: tu vas por el mismo camino "beba" era eso o era "corazon"? **_

_**Yo: COMO SUPISTE ESO? **_

_**Skipper: lei tus conversaciones **_

_**Izzy: jeje dejen sus reviews**_

_**Cabo: ya vieron les prometí que Majo se inspiraría y creo que se paso de inspiración XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado… Paoskipp nos estan robando a Skipper jajajaja**_


	8. todo bien

_**Saben algo? 4 días para noche buena! tan rápido no? después año nuevo y de ultimo me vuelvo vieja un año más :'( NOOOO… pero en fin… sigamos con este fic pq lo quiero terminar antes de Navidad… En que estaba? ya se me olvido mmm… YA ME ACORDE**_

* * *

><p><strong>Todo va bien<strong>

Mayna y Skipper se encontraban acostados en la misma cama y apunto de besarse. Mayna sintió que un pico toco sus labios tiernamente pero sintió algo raro no sintió el beso que esperaba con Skipper, abre los ojos lentamente y ve a alguien a quien no esperaba…

Hans! –grita Mayna enojada. Se levanta de la cama para buscar a Skipper y lo encuentra parado en la salida de su hábitat furioso, ella corre a Skipper pero Hans la detuvo y Skipper se va a la tienda de regalos para sacar unos adornos

Deja que se vaya –dice Hans acercando a Mayna pero ella lo empuja bruscamente

ALEJATE DE MI! –grita Mayna y corre con Skipper. Skipper estaba caminando hacia la tienda de regalos. Cuando Cabo aparece a la par de él.

Buenos días capitán! –saluda Cabo- ¿Dónde estabas anoche Skipper?

En un lugar por allí –contesta Skipper.

O con Mayna verdad? –pregunta Izzy aparece de la nada con Kowalski

No sé puede ser –dice Skipper

Ouuns hasta se quedan juntos en la noche –dice Marlene apareciendo atrás

Cambiemos de tema –dice Skipper

Porque quieres cambiar tema monja. Te ordeno que hables –dice Julien

No lo hare –dice Skipper

¿Qué te piensas poner para esta noche? –pregunta Cabo cambiando de tema

Ah pues solamente el gorro. No pienso arreglarme para nada soldado –dice Skipper

Vamos nada te mata si te disfrazas –dice Izzy

No lo sé –dice Skipper y se rasca la nuca

Esperamos tanto tiempo para este día… Feliz Navidad Casanova, no tomo ni un día para que con Mayna estuvieran juntos –dice Kowalski

La verdad es que… -Skipper deja su frase inconclusa porque escucha su nombre a lo lejos. Se voltea y era Mayna quien corría hacia él. Pero Skipper mejor salió al parque un poco sentido. Mayna se detiene con los demás

¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta Marlene

Sangre por la venas –responde Mayna y sale corriendo atrás de Skipper y los demás los siguen para ver lo que ocurría. Cuando Mayna alcanza a Skipper lo toma de la aleta

Me puedes decir que te sucede? –pregunta histérica Mayna. Skipper se voltea a verla

Preguntemosle a tu noviecito del frailecillo mejor –responde Skipper haciendo notorio sus celos

Mi novio? –pregunta Mayna confundida- No te entiendo enserio. Primero duermes conmigo, después me querías besar y resulta que bese al frailecillo

Pues resulta que fue un momento de debilidad lo mío –dice Skipper defendiéndose- Además tu novio no sé de donde salió tirándome a un lado y te beso.

¿Debilidad? –Pregunta Mayna sarcásticamente- no creo que fuera un momento de debilidad cuando me dijiste todo aquello en mi hábitat.

Pero igual no estaba pensando las cosas –dice Skipper y empezó a caminar.

Skipper! No me des la espalda cuando te hable! –grita Mayna enojada y al ver que Skipper no le prestó atención se le tiro encima lo cual provoco que ambos rodaran por una bajada. Pararon al final de la bajada y se empezaron a reír. Era raro ya que Skipper no se reía muy… frecuente

Fue un poco loco y divertido no mi señora Claus –dice Skipper viendo que Mayna tenía la espalda blanca por la nieve

Muy divertido mi Skippy Claus –dice Mayna y regresaron al zoo. Savio apareció de la nada

Oigan y si hacemos ahorita el intercambio para ya estar solo con la preocupación de la Ñavidad les parece? –pregunta Savio

Buena idea –responde Skipper- Llamare a los demás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 minutos después enfrente de la entrada del zoo ya todos tenían sus regalos<strong>_

Ya que todos tenemos nuestros regalos. Reúnanse con sus respectivos comités –dice Skipper y todos se reúnen por sus comités.

Nosotros que hacemos? –pregunta Izzy.

Podemos ir a pasear a la ciudad –Propone Cabo- ¿Qué les parece?

Buena idea vamos –responde Mayna

Pero después no creen? –dice Skipper- Primero miremos que todo esté en orden

De acuerdo –responden y se van a ver los comités. Skipper se acerca al comité de Música

Estaba pensando en comenzar con la canción de All i want for christmas is you –dice Roger

NO NO! –dice Rico- Jingle bells!

Me parece la idea –dice Savio y Rico voltea ve a Skipper

Hola Skipper –saluda Rico

Hola Rico… ¿Cola anillada no estaba aquí? –pregunta Skipper notando que Julien faltaba

She fue con Marlene –responde Rico- Ta allá en la tienda de regalos

La cosa es que haga algo –dice Skipper- sigan trabajando y no quiero peleas

¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Barry

Pues a ver a otro comité –dice Skipper

O a Mayna –dice Rico y Skipper solo ignora eso y se va a ver otro comité.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el de árbol<strong>_

¿Qué árbol ponemos? –pregunta Kowalski

Uno grande estaba pensando –dice Doris viendo la foto de un árbol

Y que tal este? –pregunta Mort sacando una rama

Eso es una rama cariño –dice Izzy apareciendo de la nada y abraza a Kowalski

Pero es chiquito y bonito… COMO YO –dice Mort e Izzy le sonríe

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Doris de mala gana

Pues vine a ver a mi N O V I O y si todo estaba bien aquí –responde Izzy

Estamos bien chiquita –dice Kowalski y abraza más fuerte a Izzy.

Mas les vale –dice Izzy- Me tengo que ir los veo en la noche

Adiós Izzy! –se despide Mort. Izzy se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar

Es tan linda no? –dice Kowalski

Ahora sigamos con nuestros planes del árbol quieren

De acuerdo gruñona –dice Kowalski y continúan pensando en el árbol

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el comité de cocina<strong>_

Estaba pensando en hacer una torta navideña y preparar comida para todos pero algo que nos guste a todos –dice Mourice. Phil hace unas señas y Lulú traduce

Buena idea Phil –dice Lulú.- preparemos un Buffet para todos para que tomen lo que más les guste

Es una buena idea –dice Clemson. Mayna llega y se acerca a todos

Como va todo aquí? –pregunta Mayna y todos estaban tranquilos

Pues ya nos decidimos de que hacer así que estamos bien –dice Leonard alejado de los cuchillos y tenedores

Bueno entonces los dejo –se despide Mayna y sale a buscar otro comité

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el comité de diversión <strong>_

Cabo se acerca al comité de diversión y ve una piñata

Oye monja te gusta? –Le pregunta Hans a Cabo

Solo una piñata harán? –pregunta Cabo

No! qué clase de malvados seriamos –dice Bing

También haremos el juego de "JUEGA O TE GOLPEAMOS" –dice Joey y Cabo se asusta

No habrá otro juego menos violento? –pregunta Cabo

Vamos a ver cual –dice Hans. Y Cabo se va a buscar a Skipper. Skipper estaba con Izzy en la fuente hablando

Vamos disfrázate! –dice Izzy insistente con lo del disfraz

Si Cabo, Mayna y tu también se disfrazan –dice Skipper e Izzy se queda pensativa

TRATO! –dice Izzy y se estrechan la mano… pata… aleta… lo que sea

Skipper el comité de diversión están bien –dice Cabo

Y el del árbol también –dice Izzy alegre, feliz y ve a Mayna tomando una manguera

Perfecto! Ahora falta buscar a Mayna para ir a caminar –dice Skipper. Izzy le apunta a dirección de Mayna, él voltea y se acerca a Mayna

¿Qué haces? –pregunta Skipper viendo que Mayna sostenía una manguera que el agua se había congelado

Marlene me pido que echara agua aquí no sé porque pero se congelo –dice Mayna indignada con la manguera. Skipper toma la manguera

Mira te enseñare presta atención –dice Skipper y Mayna ve lo que iba a hacer Skipper- le das unos golpecitos –golpea la manguera contra el piso pero no sucede nada- Mmm… Qué raro esto debió de funcionar

Prueba golpeándolo más fuerte –dice Mayna y Skipper lo golpea más fuerte y sale agua

Ya viste si se puede hacer –dice Skipper. Ve a Mayna, la ve mojada y temblando del frio- UPPS!

D-déjame ver s-si entendí –dice Mayna, toma la manguera y moja a Skipper tembló un poco del frio pero no le importo- Así?

Aprendes rápido –dice Skipper. Izzy toma la manguera

Váyanse y se secan –dice Izzy y ambos se van al cuartel de los pingüinos a secarse

Iremos a caminar verdad? –pregunta Cabo preocupado de no ir

Claro que si Cabito iremos –responde Izzy alegrando a Cabo. Skipper y Mayna se estaban secando tranquilos

Estaba muy fría el agua verdad? –pregunta Skipper secándose la cabeza

NO! estaba calientita! –dice Mayna sarcástica

Chistosita –dice Skipper y toma un pescado. Mayna sele queda viendo

Skipper…. –dice Mayna y Skipper la voltea a ver

Que sucede? –pregunta Skipper con él pescado en la mano. Mayna lo ve detenidamente, se acerca a su Skipper, toma con su pata la cabeza de Skipper, lo acerca a ella y le da un tierno, cálido y dulce beso a Skipper en el pico. Skipper queda sorprendido ya que Mayna se le adelanto con la idea. Skipper deja caer su pescado que tenía en su aleta y Mayna se aleja para ver a Skipper y se pone roja.

Lo lamento –pide perdón Mayna y sale del hábitat, pero Skipper no reacciono se quedo como mármol (inmóvil y pálido) y con cara de O.O. Tardo en reaccionar la verdad

Después de un rato Skipper y Mayna llegan ya sequitos con Izzy y Cabo.

Vamos? –pregunta Skipper. Cabo e Izzy asienten y se levantan. Todos se dirigen a la ciudad tranquilos de ver que todo iba bien… Pero, cuanto durarían estar tranquilos ellos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien esto no lo deje en suspenso así que comenten que les pareció. No olviden el fic de Raiven. Les recomendare otro también de Paoskipp es UN AMOR LLENO DE ENGAÑOS léanlo esta genial! apenas lleva dos chapters pero esta :OO &amp; PUSSY! y… Graisy te dije que cierto pingüino te respondería una pregunta así que… SKIPPER VEN AQUÍ!<strong>_

_**Skipper: que paso?**_

_**Yo: Graisy dice que porque no le dices a tu-sabes-quien que la amas**_

_**Skipper: O_O pues yo… emm… yo**_

_**Yo: SINCERAMENTE!**_

_**Skipper: por…. nose…. tal vez…. NO LO SE! EN ESO SOY DEBIL**_

_**Yo:… :O O.O **_

_**Skipper: FELICES?**_

_**Yo: un poco**_

_**Skipper: mejor dejen sus reviews**_

_**Yo: porque cambias de tema? Y cuéntame cuando vas a besar tu primero a Mayna**_

_**Skipper: confidencial! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado (:' **_


	9. giro de las cosas

_**Bueno… APOCO CREEN QUE PONDRE MICADAS AQUÍ? noooo seamos sinceros solo queremos que ya llegue navidad XD. Bueno eso quiero yo. Paoskipp Skipper sigue siendo nuestro y solo de nosotras quien lo quiera… LASTIMA! ya esta apartado XD hago silencio y sigamos con esto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Giro de las cosas<strong>

Excelente! Está quedando bien –dice Marlene viendo la decoración pero… no habían decorado nada solo una pared- Bueno casi bien

Tranquila lo tendremos listo antes de que sea año nuevo! –dice Julien y Marlene lo ve preocupada

Va a ser Navidad! –dice Marlene un poco molesta

En serio? creí que era Año Nuevo –dice Julien viendo un calendario

Tenemos que darnos prisa –dice Burt, toma con su trompa una caja de adornos y la voltea. Todo le cae a Julien

ESTAN LLOVIENDO ADORNOS! –grita Julien feliz

Tranquilo no te emociones. Pero tendrás que trabajar –dice Marlene y Julien toma un adorno UNO!

Mejor sigamos trabajando antes de que algo se arruine –dice Roy y todos empiezan a buscar donde poner los adornos. Mientras que Kowalski y Mort insistían con que Doris saliera

NO KOWALSKI! –grita Doris negándose a salir- no puedo estar saltando por todos lados siempre

Por eso construí una réplica a una maquina que tiene Espiráculo para moverse lo puedes utilizar tu –dice Kowalski y le entrega la maquina. Doris ya se podía mover tranquilamente en el parque. Doris pensó que era un tierno y lindo gesto de Kowalski

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el comité de música <strong>_

Rico y compañía estaban cantando. Para ser sincera, no cantaban nada bien

SILENCIO! –grita Roger y todos lo ven preocupados- Ahí que afinar mas la voz no estar golpeando la voz

Golpear? –pregunta Rico y saca un bate de beisbol. Empieza a romper unas cosas de los de comité de decoración- Ashi?

No me refería a esa clase de golpes! –dice Roger. Rico se encoje de hombros

HEY! Chaval! acabas de romper nuestra decoración? –pregunta Roy viendo lo que hizo Rico

No lo she! –responde Rico y empieza a correr por su vida. Roy lo sigue pero paso machucando la comida.

HEY! esa era la comida! –grita Lulú. Y lanza un pastel que le dio en la cabeza a Hans

PORQUE ME LANZAN COMIDA? –grita Hans y lanza una bola de nieve la cual golpea a Bada. Lo bueno duro poco. Ya todos se estaban matando

* * *

><p><em><strong>En una tienda de disfraces <strong>_

Cabo! Pruébate este! –dice Izzy enseñando un traje de duende. Cabo lo toma

Y si me queda grande? –pregunta Cabo.

Buscamos otro –responde Mayna con otro de duende rosado en la mano

Y ese de duende? –pregunta Izzy. Mayna se lo entrega

PRUÉBATELO! –responde Mayna. Izzy y Cabo entran a probárselos dejando solos a Skipper y Mayna

Mayna… Porque se debió el beso que me diste en el zoo? –pregunta Skipper recostado en una caja recordando ese beso

Mira un traje de Santa –cambia de tema Mayna y toma el traje en sus patas. Skipper lo toma para que Mayna le conteste

Contéstame la pregunta –dice Skipper. Mayna no sabía qué hacer

Momento de debilidad –responde la pregunta Mayna.

En serio? Porque creo que… -Skipper no logro terminar su frase porque Mayna lo interrumpe.

Izzy me está llamando! –dice Mayna y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Izzy. Skipper la detiene

No te libraras de esto tan fácil! –amenaza Skipper- Dame una explicacion

Bueno... veras... l-la cosa es que- empieza a hablar Mayna y justamente en ese momento Izzy sale viendo el traje. Mayna la ve, se zafa de Skipper, toma a Izzy y entran a un probador para poder hablar tranquilas

¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Izzy notando que Mayna estaba roja y agitada.

En el zoo bese a Skipper y ahora quiere saber el porqué –contesta Mayna e Izzy se queda O.O- AYUDAME!

Lo besaste? –pregunta Izzy solo prestando atención a eso.

No me resistí la verdad –Contesta Mayna recordando lo que la hizo besarlo- PERO TIENES QUE AYUDARME A NO DECIRLE

Bien tengo un plan! –dice Izzy- Nos iremos a Canadá nos cambiaremos los nombres te llamaras Fafi y yo Paquita. Nos pondremos bigotes falsos, parches en un ojo y venderemos comida para vivir. Ya con dinero nos iremos a África y allí nos apoderaremos de África y tal vez toda Europa. VAMOS! tenemos que correr! El avión saldrá pronto–Izzy empezó a correr pero Mayna la detiene

Eso es descabellado no crees? –pregunta Mayna. Izzy solo asiente con la cabeza

Pero es un escape que tendré que guardar –contesta Izzy. Cabo ve a Skipper preocupado

Skipper estas bien? –pregunta Cabo a su líder

Crees que pueda hacer que esta navidad todos se la pasen bien? –pregunta Skipper preocupado

Claro que sí! Solo tienes que creer! –contesta Cabo. Ve un traje de santa- Ponte esto

Porque? –pregunta Skipper y ve que Cabo ya estaba con su disfraz- En serio pareces un duende

Gracias eso se suponía –agradece Cabo- Yo ya me disfrace e Izzy creo que también solo faltas tú y Mayna

Bueno me lo pondré –dice Skipper y se lo pone- Feliz?

Si ya estoy feliz! –responde Cabo y ve a Izzy y Mayna salir. Izzy ya tenía su disfraz pero Mayna no- Mayna ponte tu disfraz por favor!

Va lo hare –dice Mayna y toma un disfraz. Ve a Skipper disfrazado- Solo te falta la barba y ya la hiciste

Mejor disfrázate –dice Skipper y Mayna se pone su traje rápidamente.

Ya me lo puse! –contesta Mayna enseñándolo. Izzy le pone un gorrito

Ahora ya eres la señora Claus –dice Izzy. Skipper se acerca a ella y dice:

¿Nos vamos o qué? –pregunta Skipper y asienten. Empiezan a caminar pensando que todo se encontraría en perfecto orden. Caminando por el parque iban y (perdón estaba pensando en una cancion) Ellos estaban caminando en el parque cuando ven a lo lejos a Kowalski, Mort y Doris.

No sabían que decían pero no le dieron mucha importancia… la mayoría. Doris seguía de cerca a Kowalski y se empezó a incomodar

Doris te puedo hacer una pregunta –dice Kowalski y Doris asiente- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

Es para que no te pierdas –dice Doris y Kowalski se sentía acosado.

Miren! ese arbolito esta bonito! –dice Mort enseñando un árbol

Esta genial! –dice Kowalski viendo el árbol- Nos lo llevamos?

Claro! –dice Mort y empieza a cortar. Doris ve a Kowalski

Kowalski –dice Doris para llamar la atención de Kowalski.- ¿Estas enamorado de Izzy? –cuando Doris pregunta esto Izzy se asomo para poderlo escuchar mejor.

Claro que estoy enamorado de ella –responde Kowalski lo cual hizo que Izzy sonriera

Y ya no sientes aunque sea un poco de cariño hacia mí? –pregunta Doris. Lo cual hizo enojar a Izzy pero Mayna la detiene saber ni de donde salió.

Cariño como amigos Doris –contesta Kowalski y ayuda a Mort a cortar el árbol. Izzy ve contenta a Mayna y ella la empieza a jalar hacia el zoo. Pero… será posible que todavía todos estén tranquilos o estarán matándose entre ellos?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno que les pareció…. Haber como encuentran el zoo estos duendes y señores Claus no? XD<strong>_

_**Skipper: pero que no se hayan matado**_

_**Mayna: eso espero**_

_**Cabo. dejen sus reviews**_


	10. todo tiene solucion

_**A POCO! ya solo 48 horas de Navidad! que feliz me sientoooo! YAAAY! … Raiven, Yazmin y Paoskipp lo que se dice en Facebook… en facebook se queda XD me rio tanto últimamente JAJA! ahí no… SERIEDAD JOVENES! Skipper sigue estando apartado & también Kowalski para Raiven (:**_

_**ATENCION: Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen... solo mis OC's quien se robe mis ideas *saca lanzallamas* SE LAS VERA CONMIGO!**_

_**Perdon si salio largo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Un gran desorden!<strong>

Skipper, Cabo, Izzy y Mayna iban caminando al zoo. Ya solo unos pocos centímetros. Izzy los detiene a todos y toma a Cabo para que se haga a un lado, y pone frente a frente a Mayna y a Skipper.

Santa –dice Izzy y Skipper la ve curioso- sientes algo por la señorita Claus? –cuando Izzy hace esta pregunta Cabo decide apoyar a Izzy. Skipper traga saliva y ve a Mayna quien estaba roja- contésteme Santa

Em… bueno y-yo –se empieza a trabar Skipper y Mayna sonríe al ver que Skipper no podía hablar

Por favor Santa! Hay cosas que son mejor admitirlas antes de que sea tarde –dice Cabo. Izzy sentía que estaba saliendo victoriosa.

Les diré! –dice Skipper y todos sonríen más que todo Mayna quien tenía sonrisa de oreja a oreja- PERO! –ese "pero" borro la sonrisa de todos

Pero qué? –grita Cabo y todos lo ven extrañados

Les diré solamente si la señorita Claus nos revela cual fue el motivo del beso que me dio –propone Skipper. Cabo ve sorprendido a Mayna quien puso cara O.O así! Mayna se queda sin habla, voltea a ver a Izzy para tener una idea pero ella solo queda con una sonrisa. Cuando Kowalski y Mort iban cargando el árbol al zoo Doris solo los mira llevarlo. Mayna se salva saltando hacia ellos y diciendo

Los ayudo? –pregunta Mayna y ellos asienten. Skipper frunce el seño y ve a Izzy

¿Por qué te interesa saber mis sentimientos hacia Mayna? –pregunta Skipper. Izzy sonríe

No quiero saberlo porque ya se la respuesta. Solo quiero que lo admitas enfrente de ella –contesta Izzy. En realidad fue buena jugada de Izzy.

Buena táctica –dice Skipper. Izzy agradece el comentario. Kowalski bajo la punta del árbol

Oigan pero en donde lo ponemos? –pregunta Kowalski. Todos se ponen a pensar

En el centro del zoo –responde Doris. En ese momento Doris cae al suelo, Kowalski se acerca ayudarla, lo cual no le gusto a Izzy. Cuando Doris se empezó a levantar del suelo se fijo en algo que había tardado tiempo en descubrir, se dio cuenta de que Kowalski era (suspiro) era muy guapo y pensó- "_Porque tarde tanto en darme cuenta de que eras… tan guapo y especial"-_Kowalski le tomo la aleta para ver si estaba bien lo cual si estaba así que la soltó e iba a ayudar a los demás pero Doris lo tomo de la aleta

Sucede algo Doris? –pregunto Kowalski volteándola a ver. Doris se le quedo viendo a los ojos y entonces Izzy se dio cuenta de que Doris estaba intentando enamorar de nuevo a SU Kowalski. Estaba que explotaba todos se dieron cuenta y retrocedieron. Izzy jala a Kowalski y lo ve enojada. Él le pregunta- ¿Te estás poniendo celosa verdad?

Si –responde Izzy y suspira- ya sabes cómo soy

Hermosa y celosa lo sé –dice Kowalski. Mayna arruina ese momento gritando adentro del zoo. Todos entran con el árbol y ven que todo estaba hecho un desastre. Había basura tirada en lugares extraños, comida en las paredes y no tengo idea de cómo pudieron pero el dispensador de comida estaba en… en el techo al revés?

Pero que… -dijo Skipper. Empiezan a ver todo, era un desorden! no iban a dejar que los niños estuvieran allí! Skipper ve a todos correr con muchas armas- OIGAN! -grita Skipper y un trozo de pizza le cae en la cara lo cual hace que Skipper se enoje mas.

CHICOS! TODOS AHORITA AQUÍ! –grita Skipper dándole el gran susto a todos. Todos rápidamente se acercan- QUE DIANTRES SUCEDE AQUÍ?

Te diremos –dice Marlene- Estábamos tranquilos arreglando todo cuando E S T O S de tontoken vinieron y empezaron a destrozar todo!

NO ES CIERTO! –grita Lulú- FUE CULPA DEL RINOCERONTE!

YO NO FUI! –dice Roy- PRIMERO POR UN ACCIDENTE! pero luego fue culpa de ustedes

CLARO QUE NO! –grita Hans. En fin se estaban echando la culpa. Un sonido ensordecedor calla a todos era Mayna quien ya no aguanto más.

Oigan me vale mil mangos quien fue! –grita Mayna

Exacto! solo los dejamos para que arreglaran y miren a su alrededor –dice Izzy y todos miran lo que hicieron

Esto es algo especial para los niños y era para compartir unidos –dice Cabo. Cada animal se empezó a sentir muy mal por lo ocurrido

Si siento que les debemos una disculpa a todos –dice Burt avergonzado

No nosotros se las debemos a ustedes –dice Clemson

Ahora que todos estamos tranquilos –empezó a decir Mayna

PODES TERMINAR DE ARREGLAR LA NAVIDAD? –pregunta Skipper. Hans lo ve curioso

No nos tenías que gritar –responde Hans y todos se ponen a ayudar. (De fondo se pone a oír la canción "beautiful christmas" de big time rush) Julien estaba adornando una ventana y del otro lado estaba Marlene. Julien abrió la ventana, le dio un beso a Marlene y siguió decorando. Cabo estaba bailando y ayudando con los juegos. Rico y los demás de música buscando más música. Maurice estaba cocinando con el comité. Kowalski e Izzy estaban decorando el árbol. Izzy le tiro una bola de nieve a Kowalski y él la ve serio y se empieza a reír le arroja otra bola de nieve. Mort poniendo unos regalos bajo el árbol. Mayna estaba ayudando con un cartel. Skipper iba a poner una guirnalda redondita y ve a Mayna se le queda viendo un largo rato, Mayna voltea a ver y Skipper voltea la vista. Mayna sonríe y sigue con lo suyo. Izzy a lo lejos ve a los niños que se aproximaban

A SUS PUESTOS! –grita Izzy. Todos se esconden y Skipper tomo a Mayna porque debían estar juntos. Se van a su área respectiva.

Te ves exactamente a la señorita Claus –dice Skipper viendo a Mayna.

Y tú a mi señor Claus –dice Mayna. En ese momento entran los niños con sus mamás

Hola ahí alguien aquí? –pregunta Huevín y entonces todos salen con cosas navideñas.

FELIZ ÑAVIDAD NIÑOS! –dicen Cabo e Izzy al mismo tiempo. Los niños sonríen.

Tenemos deliciosa comida –dice Clemson enseñando toda la comida. Los niños se pusieron felices al ver los dulces y toman unos.

Y aquí tenemos diversión –dice Izzy enseñando la diversión. Tenían muchos juegos para niños

¿Quién quiere encender el árbol? –pregunta Doris y todos empiezan a decir "YO, YO"

En 3… 2… 1 –empezó a contar Kowalski y encendió el árbol. Al mismo tiempo su invento de los muérdagos.

¿Tú que eres? –le pregunta una ardillita a Izzy. Ella sonríe

Soy un duende. Ayudante de los señores Claus –contesta Izzy amablemente.- ¿Quién quiere conocer a Santa y a SU esposa

SANTA SANTA! –empiezan a apoyar los niños. Skipper suspira antes de salir.

Lista? –pregunta Skipper a Mayna

Listisima –contesta Mayna. Skipper la toma de la pata y salen juntos- HOLA NIÑOS!

HOLA SEÑORA CLAUS! –contestan los niños al saludo de Mayna

¿Quién quiere divertirse? –pregunta Skipper. En serio que Skipper y Mayna estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

Señor Skipper –dice Huevin llamando la atención de Skipper

Si dime soldado –dice Skipper como siempre con liderazgo.

La señora Claus es muy bonita –dice Huevin viendo a Mayna quien estaba va de jugar con los niños con Izzy y Cabo. Skipper la ve y sonríe- Con razón es tu novia capitán Skipper

Mejor vete a jugar –dice Skipper y se queda pensando en lo que dijo Huevin. Mayna paro el juego.

Que mas quieren hacer niños? –pregunta Mayna. Julien se pone enfrente de ella tapándola.

VAMOS A MOVER EL BOTE NAVIDEÑO! –dice Julien. Empieza a bailar y todos los niños le siguen la corriente. Izzy se encoje de hombros y saca a bailar a Kowalski. Cabo empezó a jalar a muchos animales para bailar todos. Mayna jalo a Rico y el la empuja hacia Skipper.

Baila conmigo? –pregunta Mayna y Skipper sale a bailar con ella. Las horas pasaron volando y los niños se fueron felices a sus hogares

Genial y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunta Mourice. Ven el reloj todavía eran las 11:30 pm

¿Alguien tiene sueño? –pregunta Marlene todos niegan con la cabeza.

Bien entonces abramos nuestros regalos! –dice Julien. Todos empezaron a abrir sus regalos. Todos abrieron sus regalos.

Skipper ¿y ese regalo? –pregunta Cabo viendo un regalo que tenia Skipper en las aletas él solo le sonríe a Cabo. Se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia Mayna. Quien se estaba tomando unas fotos con Izzy y Marlene. Izzy después le tomo unas fotos a Kowalski. Mayna ve a Skipper quien tenía sus aletas en la espalda.

Skipper tengo que darte tu regalo –dice Mayna y toma el regalo de Skipper en sus patas y se lo entrega. Skipper lo toma con una aleta y le entrega a Mayna el regalo que tenia para ella. Ambos lo empiezan a abrir. Skipper al ver su regalo que era un amuleto… pero no cualquiera era un amuleto que tenia de niño. Él siempre lo cargaba y un día lo perdió. Ese amuleto era especial porque le recordaba todo lo que vivió con Mayna de jóvenes.

¿Cómo la conseguiste? –pregunta Skipper viendo su amuleto que tenia forma de una letra "S"

Tú hermano la tenia –contesta Mayna y unas lágrimas recorrían la mejilla de Mayna. Skipper se preocupo.

Que sucede? –pregunto Skipper. Mayna saca el regalo de Skipper era un collar con una "M" era parecido al de Skipper pero este no estaba solo. Tenía una foto de ellos dos juntos abrazados y decía "SIEMPRE JUNTOS". Mayna sonríe y Skipper le pregunta- Te guta?

No me gusto –dice Mayna y Skipper se pone mal al oír eso- LO AME!

De verdad? –pregunta Skipper. Mayna asiente con la cabeza y le da un gran abrazo. Entonces llaman a Mayna desde el otro lado del árbol y va con Izzy quien la estaba llamando. Kowalski se acerca a su líder y le entrega una pequeña caja.

Es departe de Izzy y mío –dice Kowalski. Skipper lo abre y era un imán con un botón rojo

Em… Gracias –dice Skipper y ve el imán. Mientras que Izzy también le había entregado una caja a Mayna y era un imán también.

Que es esto? –pregunta Mayna viendo el regalo

Ya lo veras –dice Izzy y le hace una seña a Kowalski.

Presiona el botón rojo –le dice Kowalski a Skipper. Lo presiona y era un imán muy potente pero solo le hacía a otro imán ósea al de Mayna lo cual hizo que atrajera a Mayna hacia Skipper. Los imanes se unieron como sus cuerpos. Aparece un muérdago encima de ellos.

Me está gustando este regalo –dice Skipper. Mayna sonríe y ambos a punto de besarse. Cuando Skipper sintió un flash. Se alejo de Mayna- Creo que nos toman fotos

Si eso creo –dice Mayna desilusionada- Iré a guardar mis cosas –Mayna se dio media vuelta y Skipper la jala del brazo y la recostó. Tomando en una aleta su cabeza y en otra la cintura de Mayna.

Aunque… Nada nos mata si nos besamos –dice Skipper. Y (ALELUYA!) Skipper besa a Mayna. La beso con toda la pasión del mundo. Sintieron un flash pero no les importo ellos se estaban besando de lo más tierno. Kowalski le tapa los ojos a Cabo. Skipper termina el beso y ve a Mayna quien le sonreía- Feliz Navidad Mayna!

Feliz Navidad Skip –dice Mayna y se siguieron dando un beso. Kowalski y Julien querían terminar navidad felices. Así que Kowalski beso a Izzy y Julien beso a Marlene. Cabo estaba saltando en todos lados con su Lunacornio y Rico estaba con su muñeca Perky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno… final del fic…. ¿Qué les pareció?... ALFIN! SKIPPER! LO LOGRASTE! LA BESASTE! <strong>_

_**Skipper: no fue nada ya era el momento adecuado**_

_**Yo: te emocionaste no?**_

_**Skipper: si terminaba navidad que fuera con la persona que amo.**_

_**Yo: Mi pussy! **_

_**Skipper: exactamente. Graisy no soy tan cobarde como tu crees. **_

_**Mayna. dejen sus reviews. Majo tiene una propuesta para ustedes.**_

_**Izzy: Majo propone que el otro año… sus fics que estan en formato Scrip los cambiara empezando con el primero. Que les parece la idea**_

_**Marlene: interesante no?**_

_**Cabo: dejen sus reviews. Mientras que yo juego con mi Lunacornio**_

_**Yo: Raiven mira el beso que querías XD**_


	11. CAYERON!

_**De verdad pensaron que hasta allí quedaría mi fic? NOOO! JA JA! **_

_**falta la parte de Año nuevo… así que hago shilencio y lean esta parte**_

* * *

><p><strong>26 de diciembre<strong>

Izzy iba caminando con su cámara nueva (DESG*** YO QUERIA UNA) buscaba algo con lo que fotografiar quería solo tomar fotos todo el día. Vio a su alrededor y vio a Rico, Mayna y Cabo pelear con unos palos goma espuma. Marlene y Skipper eran supervisores. Kowalski era el juez y estaba con un gorrito especial. Izzy lo vio sonrío y tomo la foto de Kowalski. Kowalski volteo a ver y vio a Izzy sonriente. Se le acerco.

No me tomes fotos desprevenido puedo salir más apuesto de lo que estoy –dice Kowalski. Izzy se ríe por el comentario y se recuesta en Kowalski y toma una foto de ellos juntos.

YO LES QUIERO TOMAR UNA! –grita Mayna saltando a tomar la cámara. Le toma como 3 fotos a Kowalski e Izzy la primera abrazados, la segundo besándose y la tercera Izzy se encima de Kowalski.

Ahora una foto Mayna –dice Izzy tomando la cámara. Mayna jala a Rico y Cabo y se toman una foto con poses extrañas. Marlene se tomo una foto con todos ellos. Parecían niños haciendo muecas extrañas. Los lémures se metieron en muchas fotos. Skipper no se tomo ninguna.

Skipper ven tomate una! –dice Cabo uniendo a su líder pero él se negó. Mayna salió del grupo fotogénico y se acerco a Skipper.

Una foto conmigo señorito? –pregunta Mayna haciéndole ojos pispiretos.

Está bien –responde Skipper no muy decidido. Mayna se le acerca para una foto solo sonrientes. Izzy los apunta con la cámara. Mayna le da un beso en la mejilla a Skipper y él se pone rojo. Así se quedaron para la foto.

Quiero otra foto! –dice Mayna y Skipper sin preguntarle la carga como un novio a su novia después de la boda. Izzy deja salir un "OUNS!" y toma la foto- me quedo con esta!

Ahora vamos a mover el bote! –dice Julien. Marlene se queda pensando

Llevaremos botanas? –pregunta Marlene

Claro –dice Mayna. Marlene esboza una sonrisa

VAMOS! –todos van a divertirse un rato. Hasta la noche que todos se quedaron dormidos en el hábitat de Julien.

* * *

><p><strong>DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!<strong>

Cabo despertó y vio que sus compañeros no estaban. Así que entro al baño cuando salió encontró a Skipper con su taza de café. Kowalski con un invento y Rico puliendo unas bombas.

Buenos días! –dice feliz Cabo a todos. Kowalski lo ve con curiosidad. Rico no le prestó atención y Skipper empezó a verlo con una cara muy seria.

¿Qué hace en nuestro hogar soldado? y la pregunta del millón ¿Quién es usted? –interroga Skipper. Cabo se preocupo como no iban a saber quién era

Soy yo Cabo! Vivo aquí con ustedes! no me recuerdan? –pregunta Cabo muy triste. Todos niegan con la cabeza. Cabo voltea a ver su cama. No estaba solo habían tres camas allí ni sus cosas estaban- Y MI COSAS?

Copo… -empieza a hablar Skipper

Cabo! –le recuerda Cabo a Skipper.

Así Cabo…. Mira no sabes quién eres la verdad, y para vivir aquí tienes que hacer muchas cosas principalmente ¿Eres un espía? –pregunta Skipper

NO! –responde Cabo con lagrimas en los ojos. En ese momento entran Izzy y Marlene.

Trabajas para un delfín? –pregunta Skipper. Cabo niega con la cabeza empezó a derramar unas lágrimas.

Hola! chicos! –saluda Marlene. Izzy ve a Cabo

¿Quién es el pequeñin? –pregunta Izzy. Kowalski la ve y roda los ojos

Nadie quien te importe –responde de mala gana Kowalski

Le estoy preguntando a la gente normal! no a los anormales! –dice Izzy y Kowalski se pone furioso

No te preguntes a ti misma! Te puedes causar un daño! –dice Kowalski. Izzy se le iba a tirar encima y Rico la detiene.

¿Por qué pelean? Se supone que ustedes son novios! –dice Cabo confundido. Kowalski e Izzy se miran entre ellos y se empiezan a reír.

NOSOTROS?... JUNTOS?... ESTAS LOCO! –dicen al mismo tiempo Kowalski e Izzy. Cabo estaba muy confundido.

SI SIEMPRE ANDAN JUNTOS! –dice Cabo y ve a Marlene- Y tu estas con Julien!

¡¿Qué? –pregunta Marlene histérica

SI! –responde Cabo y ve a Skipper- Y Skipper tu intentas estar con Mayna!

¿Quién es Mayna? –pregunta Skipper sin saber quién era.

LA OCELOTE DE QUIEN ESTAS ENAMORADO! –responde Cabo y saca una cajita y empieza a buscar unas cosas.

ESO ES PRIVADO! –grita Skipper pero Cabo no encontró lo que quería y empezó a llorar

Que sucede aquí? –decía Cabo entre sollozos- QUIERO QUE TODO SEA NORMAL! *snif* POR FAVOR! –Cabo se cubre su carita para llorar, Skipper se le acerca y le da unos golpecitos en la espalda

Mira Caño te diré algo para que te sientas mejor –dice Skipper y Cabo lo ve con lágrimas.

Que me dirás? –pregunta Cabo derramando unas lagrimas.

Solo que…. DIA DE LOS INOCENTES CABO! –dice Skipper en tono burlón y todos se empiezan a reír. Cabo los ve confundidos.

Pero que….? –pregunta Cabo limpiándose las lagrimas. Marlene le da un abrazo también Izzy

Tranquilo…. solo fue una broma de verdad creíste que te iba a negar lo de Julien? –pregunta Marlene intentado animar a Cabo. Él niega con la cabeza.

Y que Kowalski y yo nos iríamos a odiar? –pregunta Izzy. Cabo vuelve a negar con la cabeza

Lo más importante… Que yo me iría a olvidar de Mayna? –pregunta Skipper

Pero se miraba tan real! –dice Cabo. Rico se empieza a reír

Actuación! –dice Rico. En ese momento entra Mayna y ve a Cabo limpiándose unas lagrimas

CABITO! –grita Mayna y corre hacia él para abrazarlo y consolarlo- ¿Qué te paso?

Me jugaron una broma muy cruel! –dice Cabo protegiéndose en Mayna. Mayna ve molesta a todos

OIGAN! –dice Mayna- no le jueguen bromas a nadie sin que esté aquí! –Cabo la ve confundido. Mayna se da cuenta- ¿Te quieres vengar?

SI! –responde Cabo. Mayna le sonríe.

Perfecto! voy a tener un orden… pero antes –Mayna saca un regalo- Rico te mandaron esto –le entrega el regalo a Rico. Rico lo toma

YAY! gracias! –Rico abre el regalo y lo mancha de un color anaranjado y una estampa que decía "PAZ EN LA TIERRA". Todos se empiezan a reír- ABACHO!

NO! –gritan todos y salen. Rico se empieza a limpiar la pintura.

Oigan iré a hacerle una broma a Burt –dice Marlene y sale corriendo. Izzy y Kowalski se van.

Este es tu día favorito verdad? –pregunta Skipper a Mayna.

SI! AMO ESTE DÍA! –contesta Mayna. Cabo los mira y piensa un momento

"_Perdóname Skipper pero esto pero es el día de los inocentes" –_Piensa Cabo y empieza a cantar- Skipper y Mayna sentados en un árbol! Mayna se cayó! y Skipper la beso! - Skipper y Mayna quedaron mudos y rojos. Cabo se ríe con picardía

Miren la hora! debo irme! –dice Mayna y se va corriendo. Skipper ve furioso a Cabo.

Fue venganza no me veas así –dice Cabo protegiéndose cuando sale Rico

Que pasho? –pregunta Rico viendo a Mayna irse.

Nada soldado! –responde Skipper. Todo el día como era de esperarse Julien era el que mas disfrutaba de hacer bromas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Va ahorita hago el de año nuevo <strong>_

_**Dejen sus reviews… Hoy no pondré nadita aquí (: **_


	12. Año nuevo

_**Bueno el de año nuevo! :B**_

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO NUEVO!<strong>

Maurice y Mort arreglaban su hábitat para una fiesta que haría Julien por año nuevo. Los pingüinos sacaban unos pescados del refrigerador. Mayna e Izzy ayudaban a Marlene a arreglar asientos para ver el espectáculo de luces. Skipper y Julien se acercan a las chicas.

Oigan chicas… estábamos pensando en que pusiéramos una mesa de botanas al lado –dice Skipper y todas se miran entre ellas.

Les guta? Yo di al idea –dice Julien y Skipper lo ve con odio.

CLARO! –responden las chicas. Mayna le sonríe a Skipper y él le devuelve la sonrisa. Izzy se dio cuenta y tomo otra silla y paso atrás de Mayna. Le dio un empujoncito que provoco que se juntara un poco a Skipper. Skipper sonríe.

A cómo va esto me podría acostumbrar a que pasara a menudo- dice Skipper y acerco a Mayna para besarla sin importa quienes estuvieran allí. Todos querían ver eso. Pero Mayna se alejo de Skipper. Lo cual nunca hacia.

Ahora para año nuevo intentaras conseguir lo que quieres sin ayuda. Sabes que soy muy difícil –dice Mayna con tono seductor y se va a su hábitat. Skipper quedo confundido.

Bueno mejor continúen –dice Skipper.

El reloj marco las 11:30 p.m. Y todos los animales se juntaron.

HORA DE FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! –grita Mayna feliz y Rico sale con Mayna a poner lo de las luces. Skipper, Cabo, Marlene y Julien tomaron asiento. Kowalski y Mort buscaban unas botanas. Izzy se sentó y reservo lugar para Kowalski. Mourice le hizo señales a Mayna y Rico.

Lishta? –le pregunta Rico a Mayna.

DESDE QUE NACI! –responde Mayna

ÑA! era preparada… Lishta no eres –dice Rico y Mayna lo golpea en la aleta. Salen corriendo directo con los demás. Rico espera a que den las 12:00 a.m. Mayna se tira encima de Skipper, recuesta su cabeza en las patas de Skipper y sus piernas las pone en la silla vacía. Skipper tenía cierta cara de dolor… ya sabes porque :S' porque cayó en un mal lugar… AUCH!

No que eras muy difícil? –pregunta Skipper adolorido. Mayna sonríe con picardía.

Eso dije. Además no te estoy besando o sí? –pregunta Mayna. Skipper ve el reloj y ya eran las 12. Rico presiona un botón rojo y empieza a haber un espectáculo de luces. Todos se dan un abrazo. Izzy le da un cálido beso a Kowalski. Julien abraza a Marlene y Mort a los pies de Julien. Rico le da un gran abrazo de oso a Skipper, Cabo y Mayna. Sin moverlos de sus lugares. Skipper vio que Mayna seguía acosta en sus piernas… o patas.

Quiero mi besito de año nuevo –dice Skipper. Mayna lo ve sonriente y niega con la cabeza. Skipper no le importo y acerco su pico a los labios de Mayna. Sintió algo peludo que toco su pico. Abrió los ojos y vio que la cola de Mayna tapaba sus labios ella solo arruga la nariz. Skipper se aleja de Mayna- Eso es trampa!

Dije que dieras un esfuerzo –contesta Mayna a la defensiva y voltea a ver. Ve a Cabo abrazar a las tejones sin tener ningún miedo- Eso es para foto.

Yo pensé lo mismo! –dice Kowalski apareciendo de la nada.

Ya le irá a regresar el miedo lo sé –dice Izzy. Todos asienten.

En cuanto tiempo calculan? –pregunta Mayna.

En 3… 2… 1… -empieza a contar Skipper y Cabo ve a las tejones y le cambia la cara.

TEJONES! –grita Cabo aterrorizado. Todos empiezan a reír.

Ahora Rico empezara con kaboom –dice Mayna y así fue… Rico empezó a tirar unos Kabooms y Skipper le llama la atención.

Ahora Julien grita "A MOVER LE BOTE!" –dice Kowalski y que creen? Así fue…

A MOVER EL BOTE! –grita Julien. Todos reían al ver que si acertaron. Pero se fueron con Julien para divertirse en ese momento- FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que no es lo mejor pero algo es algo no?... jeje…. bueno que les dire… ME ROBARON MI CELULAR! D':<strong>_

_**Cabo: EN SERIO?**_

_**Mayna: COMO?**_

_**Izzy: PORQUE?**_

_**Marlene: CUANDO?**_

_**Yo: pues es completamente… MENTIRA! DIA DE LOS INOCENTES! XD**_

_**Skipper: buena broma nos preocupamos**_

_**Yo: gracias… gracias! *abraza a Skipper***_

_**Skipper: porque me abrazas?' **_

_**Yo: me diste ternura! **_

_**Mayna: mientras que ALGUIEN! suelte a Skipper…. **_

_**Yo: perdón jeje…. Bien les diré algo muy emocionante**_

_**Izzy: ESTUDIARAS MAS?**_

_**Yo: dije algo emocionante no algo aburrido! …. La cosas es que para el otro año tengo mil y un ideas pero principalmente empezaremos con Cabo así que si quieren leer más cosas de algunos personajes díganmelo & yo con gusto hare sus peticiones**_

_**Julien: harás mas de mi?**_

_**Yo: ya verás!**_

_**Cabo: dejen sus reviews! PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA ALFIN TERMINO!**_


End file.
